


【快新】Kissing the Fire · 吻火

by Hayashi_L



Series: Diamond Cut Diamond [14]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-07-23 20:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayashi_L/pseuds/Hayashi_L
Summary: 你是我命里不熄的火。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- 东京喰种AU，伪正剧真流水账，有私设

01

凄厉的尖叫声撕裂长夜的死寂，而后戛然而止，唯有渐渐衰弱的余音仍在空旷的大楼内回荡。野兽般的低吼声倏然响起，音波震得暴露的钢筋哐哐作响。肉体沉沉撞击地面，躯干被撕裂开来，鲜红的血液泼墨般倾洒在墙上。断臂、残肢在血幕背后飞出，撞到墙柱上无力地反弹回一小段距离。人头在血泊之中滚动着，面上定格着青春十足却惊恐万分的表情。染血的躯体上逐渐响起撕咬、啃食的声音，贪婪的吞咽声在黑夜中显得尤为毛骨悚然。

乌云遮挡住了天边的明月，路灯成了这座城市的道路上唯一的光源。年轻的搜查官走在回家的夜路上，抬首望着不远处暖黄的路灯。模糊的光晕中，有飞蛾挥动着翅膀扑向光的中心，它们凝聚在一起，似漂浮的亡灵，挣扎着，又如孤绝的献祭者，摇曳着，在那浮光之中耗尽愈发残破的最后一丝生命。

搜查官垂眸无声地叹了口气。天黑了。他想。

天黑了。这座城市的杀戮，又要开始了。

“CCG本部联络54号，收到通报杯户大厦遭到喰种入侵，已有人类被杀害。重复，已有人类被喰种杀害，请距离现场最近的54号立刻前往现场救援。”

工藤放下通讯器，攥紧手提箱立即前往附近还在施工中的杯户大厦。

毫无生气的大厦中，四处都是施工留下的泥浆、钢筋和碎石，鞋底踏过地面，扬起一片灰尘。工藤循着血腥味来到三层，搜查灯的光束扫过远处的黢黑，满目的殷红刺激着视觉神经，太阳穴突突地跳动着，他不禁蹙起眉头。视野如灰黑的画布上溅满了猩红的斑块，星星点点无处不在，最后画师毫不吝啬地将红墨水全数倾倒在地上。几具残破的尸体倒在血泊中——不，或许称不上是尸体，而是肉块——血肉明显是被啃食过了。

工藤环顾四周，一片寂静，毫无异状，袭击者已然离开，于是他叼着搜查灯，上前蹲下身子检查尸块的状况——切口干脆利落，肉末四溅，白骨森然可见。“初步评定该喰种A级及以上，申请情报部派人到场调查。”工藤面无表情地朝着通讯器说道，之后切换频道，“KS班（Kudou Shinichi班）立刻到场集合。”

云层在不知不觉中散开，清冷的月光从窗外洒入室内，在满是泥灰的地面上映出一汪清泉。施工未完成，窗户还没安装上，夜风从预留出的窗口徐徐吹进来，工藤却未觉清凉，敏锐的神经察觉到了一阵凛冽的寒意。仿佛是冥冥之中有命运之手在指引一般，他转过头望向窗外——

不远处的电线杆顶端堪堪立着一个一袭白衣的人，戴着面具，侧着脸不知看着哪处。

人类还是喰种？工藤这么想道。

似乎是察觉到有人正盯着自己，那人转过头。错觉一般，工藤仿佛听到了风中传来一声轻笑。眨眼的瞬间，那人便消失不见了。但工藤可是看得真切。一身与夜色不符的白色西装，遮挡住全脸的灰白色的笑脸面具，总是立于高处——SS级喰种，怪盗基德。

怪盗基德因行迹如鬼魅般飘忽不定难以捉摸，以及和那身华丽西装而被与亚森·罗宾相比，因此CCG的情报资料中记录的他的代号为“怪盗”。至于“基德”，似乎是在某一次搜查小队和他的短暂交手中，旁边突然蹿出另几位喰种有急事喊他快走，当时唤的便是这个名讳。另几位喰种……思绪至此，工藤忽然想起，怪盗基德原本的活动区域都是8区及其周边区域，为什么现在出现在了15区和16区交界的杯户大厦这里？

“杯户大厦发现SS级喰种怪盗基德，未发生交战，现其已离开。”

**\- TBC -**


	2. Chapter 2

02

之前在杯户大厦惨死的人类受害者是三名女生。现场破碎的肢体上残留着疑似帝丹高中制服的碎片，书包里的书本、作业本和钱包中的学生证可以进一步证明她们的身份。经情报部的调查，那三名女生确实都是帝丹高中二年级在读的学生，她们总是结伴回家，但没想到有一天竟会遇上这种事情。工藤班调出了当天及其之前一周的监控，画出她们的回家路线，但在案发当天，她们在经过16区的某个监控盲区时就突然消失不见了，工藤班成员去那里调查却一无所获。

之后又出现了数起惨案，一些受害者仍是高中生，但并非所有受害者都是高中生，还有店员、工人、律师、作家等，各行各业的人都有。其中还有尸体因为长时间没被人发现、处理，因而生出了布满腐肉的蛆虫。

经过情报组对监控的筛选和工藤组的调查分析，发现这些受害者的共同点除了无法找出原因的、在各个不同的监控盲区处失踪外，只剩下一项值得深究——他们在死前都结伴去过15区的一家名叫“Blue Sapphire”的甜品店。于是工藤组决定深入调查这家甜品店，拟定的计划是工藤以侦探的伪装身份去甜品店探取情报，工藤班的其他成员在最短时间内调查店主和店员的身份和人际关系，并于甜品店打烊后跟踪、监视他们。

工藤第一天是在下班高峰期去的Blue Sapphire。店门口竖着一个易拉宝，上面用俏皮的字体印着：

_不接受排队喔，店内座位如果满了的话，请下次再来哟！——帅气的店主_

工藤在甜品店对面的隐蔽处观察了一阵子，在店内几乎坐满人的时候才装作寻常顾客往里走。他找了一个三人座的桌位，微微倾身向前，唇角勾起温柔的弧度，礼貌地询问座位上坐着的两个女高中生能否拼桌。年轻的姑娘们似乎是被眼前忽然出现并向她们搭话的帅哥惊了一下——震惊于这位小哥过分俊朗同时又有些清秀的容貌，于是她们扭头对视了一眼，眨巴了几下眼睛，似乎在用眼神交流着什么，不多时便迅速回过头，一个对着工藤说“好呀”，另一个立即拿开放在无人座位上的背包，反过来热情地邀请工藤坐下，还顺便自我介绍两人分别姓“栗原”和“澄川”。

工藤浏览菜单时，右手食指指尖状似无意识地一下一下地轻点着桌面，脑袋微微偏过一个不大的角度，抿着唇做出一副第一次来这家店所以在认真研读菜单的模样。女高中生们羞涩但不懂如何掩饰的视线炽热地落在他的脸上，他没有抬起头，假装没有察觉到她们正在看他。

工藤自知自己长得还不错，但如果不是调查需要，他还真不想靠脸来接近小姑娘。不过，他也不得不承认，一副好皮囊委实能为人带来很多的便利之处，在有着“丧失者的聚集地”之称的CCG都如此，更遑论是在日常生活中了。

点完单后，工藤不动声色地抬起头，冲栗原和澄川微笑了一下，然后微皱起眉头，状似苦恼地开口：“实不相瞒，我是个侦探，目前正在调查一起案件。”

澄川小声地惊呼了一声，大眼睛里发出灼灼的光，“啊这么帅居然是侦探先生吗？！”

“……谢谢，”工藤顿了顿，“看你们的校服，应该是帝丹高中的学生吧？这个案子有点麻烦，所以想请问一下你们最近身边有没有发生什么奇怪的事情？”

“诶、突然这么问我们也不知道呀……话说是和我们学校有关系吗？”

“不是的，只是觉得学生之间应该会经常聊天吧，或许能得到更多的消息。不一定是‘奇怪’的事情，只要是和以前有些不同的地方就可以啦，没有范围限制，遇见的任何人和事都可以。你们随便说，不管是什么都有可能对我有所启发的，非常感谢！”

“啊……比如‘老师作业布置多了’这种的也可以说吗？”栗原话音未落，便被澄川拿肘部顶了下腰，谁料工藤当真点了点头，说：“可以的哦。”

“那就随便说啦~感觉最近没有以前那么堵车了，不过有可能是因为过了旅游旺季了吧。唔，我想想还有什么事呢……”栗原戳了戳下巴，努力思考着，忽然灵光一闪，猛地抬起头来，“啊、上个月初中部有个成绩很好的学弟跳楼了，听说是患了躁郁症，但他家人还是坚持让他上学，逼他考到年级前五，唉真是……”

干净的少年音忽然在几人的耳畔响起：“不好意思打扰了，这是您点的咖啡。”工藤礼貌地道谢后，澄川热情地和送来咖啡的服务生打招呼：“黑羽さん，今天也辛苦了呢！”被唤作“黑羽”的大男孩冲她甜甜地笑了下，摆了摆手回答：“不会啦。”之后他便回吧台去准备下一份点单。

工藤喝了口咖啡，被咖啡中的些微奶味甜到，不禁蹙额。他不喜甜，平常不去咖啡厅，在办公室和家里喝的都是自己泡的不加奶、不加糖的咖啡。他搁下咖啡杯，没有再喝第二口。

此时，澄川和栗原又打开了新话头，两个人自己聊了起来。“说起来，最近黑羽さん感觉没有以前那么开心了呢，虽然也会笑，但是总觉得有些勉强。”“前两天问起来的时候，他说是有熟识的朋友出了点事。唉，希望黑羽さん能早日变会以前那样阳光开朗的样子……”

工藤插话道：“黑羽さん是刚才过来的服务生？”

“啊，其实他是店长哟！他超——甜的！”澄川兴致勃勃，“大家都特别喜欢他！”

栗原也接话道：“黑羽さん做的甜品超好吃的，和别的店都不一样！唔，怎么说呢，像是……里边满满的都是对生活的热爱呢，虽然这么形容好像有点怪啦。”

工藤饶有兴致地挑了挑眉，顺着她们的话说了句“那我下次试试”，之后又和她们聊了几句近况。但女高中生们放课后能在外边逗留的时间不多，不多时，她们便抱歉地和工藤道别：“不好意思呀侦探先生，感觉我们什么忙都没帮上呢。”

“不会喔，和你们聊天很愉快，而且我收获了很多有价值的信息，谢谢你们啦，真是帮大忙了！”

第二天，工藤是在下午的上班时间去的Blue Sapphire，店内几乎没什么人，店员也没来。昨天澄川有和工藤提到店员的上班时间是从傍晚的高峰期一直到晚上打烊。

工藤还是点了杯咖啡，并说：“不加奶。”

“很苦喔？”黑羽歪了歪头。

“没事。”

“好的。”

黑羽在吧台准备咖啡的时候，工藤从衣袋中拿出手机，胳膊肘支在桌上，随意地点了几下屏幕，做出在玩手机的样子，实际上却在悄悄打量着忙碌的店主。色泽光亮的咖啡冲入杯中，微微晃荡着，修长的手指握着杯耳将咖啡杯搁上托盘，包裹在白手套中的手端着托盘，稳稳当当地缩短着和顾客的距离。

工藤端起咖啡啜了一口，却发现黑羽送完咖啡后还站在自己身边，并没有回到吧台，工藤于是向黑羽投去一个疑惑的眼神。他今天的目的其实是观察店内的人流量变化、店主与其他人的接触情况、店内细枝末节处不寻常的事情，并没有准备和黑羽发生直接接触。

“今天的咖啡合口味吗？”黑羽微微一笑，眉眼低垂，很是温和。

“啊……很好喝，谢谢您。”工藤更加困惑了，难道这人知道昨天的咖啡对他来说有点太甜吗？

黑羽仍是没有转身离开，而是远远地看了一眼刚离开的客人，自然地坐到了工藤对面的座位上。“侦探先生想打听我的情况的话，不妨直接问本人哟？”黑羽一脸无辜地冲工藤歪了歪头。

昨天被他听到了吗……工藤沉默不语，面上表情毫无波动，脑内已经在飞速思考着对策。

黑羽见他没回答，于是笑着进一步发问：“是想问什么事呢？”

工藤放弃脑中几乎成型的对策，索性直接对黑羽坦言：“实不相瞒，我最近在调查一个案子，所以想沿途打听一下有没有发生什么奇怪的事情。”

“我猜您想问的是我身上的事哦？但是很遗憾呢，近来并没有发生什么奇怪的事。倒是顾客中有可爱的小姑娘来问我为什么不开心，我和她们说是朋友的事。”

工藤抓住了一闪而逝的重点：“其实是？”

“前几天是我父母的忌日。”黑羽的表情倒是没有太大的变化，唇角仍是浮着浅浅的笑意。

“……对不起。”工藤微微垂下了眼。

“没什么，又不是你的错，是喰种的错。”黑羽轻描淡写道。工藤猛地睁大了眼睛，他从没想过黑羽会主动提起喰种。“我父母被他们吃了……”黑羽的目光被店门上挂着的风铃声吸引过去，“侦探先生请慢用，我先去招待客人，一会儿给您附赠甜品，当作是陪我闲聊的报酬。”尾音愉悦地上扬着。

“不用了……”工藤话音未落便被黑羽打断：“没事的哟，我做的甜品很好吃呢！”

工藤没把“其实我不怎么吃甜品”说出口，黑羽既然送上了热情的招待，那么自己也不好驳了他的一片好意。但是话又说回来，店内出售的所有甜品都是他做的吗？工藤沉思着，如果是喰种的话，吃人类的食物应当都是满嘴腥臭味，根本无法下咽，那么应该没办法做出能吸引众多顾客的甜品吧……

工藤正沉浸在自己的思维世界里，无意识地啜饮着咖啡，餐碟搁置在桌面上时发出的轻微的撞击声，拉扯回了他发散的思绪。他抬眼，只见白瓷小碟中卧着一个精致的点心，上插柠檬薄片和薄荷叶。

不待工藤发问，黑羽便主动解释：“感觉侦探先生应该不太喜欢吃甜食，柠檬派不太甜，或许对您的胃口？”

“啊，非常感谢！”因为不喜甜，所以工藤对所有甜品都是一概不碰的，自然也没吃过柠檬派，但黑羽满怀期待的目光和甜甜的笑令他无法拒绝这块看起来就很香软的点心。他在黑羽的注视下小心翼翼地咬下一口，清香立即扑入鼻腔。牙齿咀嚼着酥松的皮层和酸甜的馅，柠檬的酸度完美地中和了糖的甜度，带来清爽的口感，味蕾仿佛置身云端。工藤挑了挑眉，抬眼看着黑羽，真诚地说：“真的很好吃，谢谢！”

“您太客气啦，希望以后常来喔！”说完，黑羽便起身回到了前台。

工藤用余光瞟了几秒黑羽，而后立即收了回来。他的直觉告诉他，黑羽太过敏锐，目光千万不能长时间在他身上停留。工藤边吃着柠檬派边思考：他知道我在怀疑他吗？先发制人地靠近似乎可以减轻自己的嫌疑呢……但是，他为什么要主动提到喰种，还说自己的父母是被喰种吃了？这么迫不及待地想要洗清嫌疑？还是说，他知道我是CCG的搜查官？……不，没可能的，搜查官的身份都是保密的，他没可能知道……

工藤吃完柠檬派后，拿出笔记本电脑装模作样地敲敲打打，假装自己确实实在做着侦探工作。半小时后，店内陆陆续续进来了许多人，下班高峰期到了。他和前台的黑羽点头示意，走出Blue Sapphire的大门。周围人来人往，街道上车水马龙。喰种和人类在外表上毫无区别，许多喰种都选择在日常生活中融入人类社会，他们日复一日地学习和模仿着人类的行为举止，人类永远不会知道，人潮人海中和自己擦身而过的那一位，究竟是人类还是喰种。虽然这么说像是在瞎扯，但是像工藤这种在CCG里干这一行的，除了必要的情报和推理外有很多时候靠的是直觉，或者在某种意义上可以说是“嗅觉”——喰种的气息，罪恶的气息，血腥的气息……

不管是在战斗中，还是在调查中，工藤的直觉一向准确。他的大脑疯狂叫嚣着，黑羽的身上必然存在着不为人知的秘密。他从衣袋中掏出手机，给圆谷拨出一个电话：

“黑羽快斗，嫌疑增加。”

**\- TBC -**


	3. Chapter 3

03

之后几天，工藤没有再去Blue Sapphire。这并不是说工藤班不再对黑羽进行监视，相反，圆谷、吉田、小岛等人加快了对黑羽和店员的身份、人际关系、日常出行等方面的调查。

经过一系列调查，发现店员没有任何问题，完全就是一个再正常不过的、在甜品店打工的年轻人——上班的时候勤勤恳恳，在开店前或是非高峰期时和店主关店、出去采购食材，闲暇的时间里和朋友们出去聚会或是回家看望父母。他家住17区的街道边，一路上没有经过监控盲区，监控和跟踪都可以表明他没有嫌疑。

但黑羽就与之大大不同了，通过监视或是顾客们的反馈都可以得知，他在店里工作时，显然是个外向、阳光、讨人喜欢的人。然而，在下班后，他一直都是独来独往，从未见过他与友人小聚或是与便利店收银员之类的人的沟通超过五句话。黑羽的社会关系非常简单，父母也确实如他对工藤坦言的那样，在多年前被喰种杀害了。不过，也有可能是因为父母双亡后长期独自生活，才导致的他在独处时的孤僻。他家住9区，那里相对15区而言就萧条得多，街道冷清，基础设施也比较落后。回家途中，他会经过好几处监控盲区和没有路灯的漆黑路段，监控和跟踪在那些地方都没法彻底观察到他。虽然根据那些路段的距离和他的步速计算出的通过时间和他实际用的时间基本吻合，但那是基于普通人类的身体素质来考量，假设他是喰种，那么机动力一定比人类高，况且，还是不在可视范围内，CCG的搜查原则是万分之一的可能性都不允许掉以轻心。

约莫一周后，工藤终于又去了Blue Sapphire，在非高峰期。他推门而入时，风铃声和黑羽愉悦的问候声一同传入耳中。

“下午好，侦探先生，还没结案吗？”

“啊不是……”工藤下意识地否认，并随口扯了个理由，“只是觉得柠檬派很好吃。”

“这样啊，”黑羽冲他笑，露出的小虎牙显得他更可爱了，年纪也似乎更小了，“我很荣幸。”

“江户川。”工藤忽然说道。

“欸？”黑羽被这个突如其来的名词弄得有些摸不着头脑。

“别再叫我‘侦探先生’了，我姓‘江户川’。”

“好喔~”又是那种上扬的轻快的尾音。

工藤边吃着柠檬派边翻看手机讯息，时不时配上一口不加奶不加糖的浓咖啡，偶尔不着痕迹地观察着在吧台里似乎是在研究新菜式的黑羽，心底里倒是生出了些许惬意。但好景不长，他的手机忽地振动起来。他和工藤班的人交待过的，在他待在Blue Sapphire的时间里，如果没有紧急的事情，不要打电话给他。

蓝牙耳机中传来圆谷急促的声音：“工藤さん，米花公园附近废弃的巷子里发现有人身亡，尸体上检测出了和之前杯户大厦那次相同的喰种的唾液，推定的死亡时间是半小时前。”

工藤微微皱起眉头，下意识地诧异地看了黑羽一眼，却没想到正正撞上黑羽看向这边的目光。黑羽笑吟吟的，蓝眸如湖水般清澈，吧台的灯光落入他的眼中，汇成了点点星屑。工藤愣了一下，差点不受控制地陷入那湖碎星中，他回了一个匆促的微笑，仓皇转回脑袋。

半小时前……怎么可能？但自己就是他的不在场证明……难道说，他有帮手吗？工藤沉思着，片刻之后开口：“你们先调查，我晚些再回去。”

确实，这家甜品店是这段时间的受害者的唯一交集点，店主的身上也有点问题，但肯定还有哪里是不对劲的？到底是什么地方，被他们忽略了……

工藤的目光飘到窗外不远处的街边的监控摄像头的方向，监控……他们的调查是从监控开始的，各个区的监控设施完善程度之间存在着很大的差异，一时半会儿没法实现全东京覆盖监控。所有受害者的共同点都是在死前的四天之内结伴来过Blue Sapphire，而后在死亡当天都是消失在某个监控盲区内，最后在附近五公里内的某个无人处被喰种活生生地碎尸万段。在这过程中存在着几个疑点：一，为什么被杀害的都是结伴而行的人？二，经过这些天的调查，工藤班并没有发现Blue Sapphire有什么特别之处，但为什么那些受害者的唯一共同点是都来过这家甜品店？三，喰种比起人类来说，确实具有更高的机动力，但若想完美避开每一处监控，把几个活人转移到距离不算短的另一处去，从理论推断上来说是不可能实现的，而且之前CCG也调查了下水道，并没有发现什么异常之处……

工藤在手机备忘录上写写画画，不知不觉就到了晚高峰，安静的店内渐渐变得热闹起来。风铃声、嬉笑声、呼唤声一时间纷涌而来，工藤却浑然不觉，专注于结合现有情报进行推理分析。怯生生的女声拉回了他的思绪：“您、您好，请问可以拼桌吗？我们放学晚了，现在只剩您这儿有座位了，但是我们真的很想尝尝今天的新品……”工藤抬头，只见两名穿着江古田高中的制服的女生站在桌边，红着脸，咬着唇。他冲她们笑了笑，点了下头，做出了个绅士的“请”的手势。

既然“被拼桌”了，那么不如顺便问点问题吧，没准能打开思路。工藤一边和上次一样自我介绍，一边这么寻思着，本想问之前问过的那个问题，但问句到了舌尖时却不自觉地转成了“最近有遇到什么有趣的事情吗”。

“最近啊……”自称“月森”的女高中生拨弄着制服的领结，面上是一副努力思考的模样。思考了许久也没得出什么结果，此时服务生送来柠檬奶昔和新推出的什锦蛋糕，她眼前一亮，冲服务生甜甜地道了声谢谢后迅速扭头对新一说道：“这家店前几天新出的柠檬奶昔超好喝的！”

月森身边姓“星野”的女生对友人想了半天却憋出这种回答而忍俊不禁，她开口道：“15区以前挺冷清的，这几个月感觉变热闹了好多，新开了很多有意思的店，我们都挺喜欢去探店的。”他们的座位靠落地窗，说完，她顺势看了眼外边川流不息的马路。

有个想法从脑中一闪而逝，工藤未能捕捉到，不着痕迹地皱了皱眉头，但很快舒展开来，继续引导着问道：“那身边的人有和你们提起有什么有趣的事吗？”

星野略作思考，回答道：“我同桌说，14区和15区交界处前不久新开了家扭蛋店，里面有很多诱人的新番周边，我和小月准备这周末去探店。”

被亲昵地提及的月森此时正单手支着下巴望着落地窗外正扒着玻璃的小朋友，做了个鬼脸逗他。这时，她的目光被随着人流过马路的几名女生所吸引，一边“欸”着一边拿胳膊肘戳着身边的友人。“你看，那是不是千秋她们？”

星野顺着月森的手指看向人行道，眨了几下眼睛。“她们今天是不是要去那家刺青店？”

“对对，说起来我也有点想去，但是爸妈不让……”月森愁眉苦脸地叹了口气。

工藤终于逮住了刚才匆匆溜走的那个想法，新开的店中一定存在着某个线索。“刺青店？”他问道。工藤隐隐觉得，陷入瓶颈的调查终于要有新进展了。

月森和星野口中的刺青店是在三个月前新开在15区的，因为其设计的图案新潮且别具一格，使用的色彩也有明显的风格，在短时间内就一跃成为周边几个区的新晋网红店。

工藤从Blue Sapphire出来后，先是绕路去了趟刺青店，之后才回CCG准备加班。那家刺青店的店名倒是直白得很，就叫“Tattoo”。工藤装作普通路人，路过时迅速观察了一下周遭环境，发现这里果然是在监控盲区，而且还是在一个不起眼的胡同里，唯有胡同口立着的易拉宝能告诉慕名前来寻找的路人这深巷中有家刺青店。

或许是店主有个性，不介意店铺的地段是繁华亦或冷清，但只要是有不合常理的地方，都需要调查，由于一时的掉以轻心而导致更多的惨案，这种事情谁都不愿意再见到。

工藤回到CCG后，和留下来值班的小岛重新梳理了一次现有的情报，的确发现了有三名被杀害的街头混混几乎是浑身都有刺青，而他们的住址也在那个胡同附近。但当时现场的照片和资料显示，混混们的尸块上尚且完好的刺青都是陈年刺青。工藤摩挲着下巴思考着，对小岛说出自己的想法：“有没有一种可能是，他们确实去了Tattoo，但在喰种猎食的时候，他们新纹的图案连同血肉一起被吃掉了。”

小岛有些讶异，但工藤用的显然不是说疑问句的语气，于是他认真琢磨起上司提出的这个猜想。

“但截至目前的所有尸体上都没有发现有新刺青，从监控和调查中也无法证明他们都去过那家店，只是会路过而已，而且那周边也有其他的店。当时我们在那一块区域询问店员的时候，有些店说是记不得了，有些店倒是还记得他们来过自己的店，但Tattoo的店员几乎都否认了，理由是店里的刺青是独家定制的，每一个来过的人都会有登记。如果需要证明这么些喰种犯下的案子都和Tattoo有关的话，工藤さん，我想我们需要更多的针对性调查和证据。”

工藤点了点头，认可道：“我想一想，明天开会的时候会告诉你们初步计划，然后大家再一起改一下。”但针对自己的推断，有一处问题他始终无法想通：假设那些案子都和Tattoo有关，为什么他们不直接猎杀人类，而要大费周章地把人从一个监控盲区转移到别处去再进行捕食……工藤揉了揉太阳穴，大脑疯狂叫嚣着Tattoo背后一定存在着什么不为人知的秘密，而且这个秘密相当的危险。

隔天的工藤班例会上，他们制定了针对Tattoo的调查计划。另外，工藤还从服部班借了几个人，一起监视Tattoo周边的各个不起眼的地方。至于原本安置在Blue Sapphire附近的监视人员，工藤将其数量适当地减少了些。

“三天后，光彦和步美，你们一起……”工藤顿住了，忽然想起结伴而行的人大部分都死了，而独自出行的人暂时还没出现死亡情况，或者说，是没被发现。如果让圆谷和吉田两个人一起去Tattoo探店的话，危险性是否有些太高？尽管CCG的每一次行动都具有危险性，但他还是不愿轻易将同伴置身于险境中。如果要尽量降低危险系数的话，那么显然是选一个人更为妥当……“不，光彦一个人去，可以吗？”

“好的。”圆谷欣然应下。如果工藤さん选择的是吉田的话，他也一定会争取让自己代替吉田。尽管在CCG里，一直都是男人和女人一起当牲畜用，但他对吉田抱有不一样的感情……如果可以的话，他想尽量保护好那姑娘。“但是，我还有个问题，我认为，在我探店之前和当天，周边监视的人应该全部撤离。”

工藤皱起眉头。

“以防万一吧，工藤さん，如果喰种们也在暗中监视着周边的情况，我们未必能及时发现他们，反而还容易暴露在他们的视线中。要是我去探店的时候正好被他们发现CCG在监视那里，假设如我们推断的那样，Tattoo中存在着喰种组织，那么必然会打草惊蛇。”

圆谷说得在理，工藤之前也曾考虑过这个问题，但他不愿放圆谷一人置身危险之中，于是一直纠结着未下定论。他向来不是个优柔寡断的人，但当涉及到人的生命时，却也始终无法下狠心。

“工藤さん，请不要担心，我们CCG的人从来就不畏生死，只为驱逐喰种。”

工藤叹了口气，拍了拍圆谷的肩膀：“我相信你。”

圆谷去Tattoo探店的那天，工藤路过Blue Sapphire时，远远地和正在监视的小岛点头示意了一下，照常推门进店。

两天来，虽然无法对Tattoo进行直接监视，但工藤班和情报部调出了之前外围的监控，分析每一个进出监控盲区的人员，最终得到的结论是那些人中没有一个是在Tattoo里工作的人。那些店员，就像是幽灵一般，神出鬼没，无法被镜头捕捉到。——一旦这么想，便觉得有些毛骨悚然。但哪怕是喰种，也是活生生存在着的实体，不可能凭空出现或是消失，其中必然存在着某种手法。工藤边这么想着，边推开Blue Sapphire的玻璃大门，清脆的风铃声传入耳内，意外地平静下了他内心的躁动与不安。

工藤习惯性地抬眼看向前台，黑羽一如往常地站在那里冲他温润可人地笑。他的唇角也不自觉地勾起一个发自内心的弧度。“外带四个柠檬派，谢啦。”

黑羽欣然应下，转身在吧台开始忙碌了起来。工藤就在吧台边的高脚凳上坐下，托着下巴饶有兴趣地看着黑羽微微弯下的清瘦的脊背，拉开微波炉门时修长又灵活的手指。

黑羽的身上有喰种的气息。工藤从初见时就这么觉得，尽管这种“嗅觉”很玄乎，但往往都是准确的，就像是曾经在CCG里立下许多功劳的真户吴绪前辈，自从见到妻子被喰种啃食得面目全非、体无完肤后，他再也没有漏过一只喰种。但根据现有情报，黑羽的父母确实是人类，而且，也确实是在多年前被喰种杀害了。人类有可能生下喰种吗？或者说，人类父母真的有可能养育喰种孩子吗？工藤不明白，也想不通。他垂下眼睫。工藤见过也杀过太多穷凶极恶的喰种，每一个，都妄图把人类玩弄于股掌之上，他们眼中的人类就如人类眼中的牲畜一般，仅仅是食物罢了。假设他的“嗅觉”这次也没有出错，也就是说黑羽真的是喰种，那么，像他这样相处起来十分舒适而且本人给人的感觉也是相当单纯善良的喰种真的存在吗？工藤无声地叹了口气，决定压下心中的疑惑，放弃思考。他的眼睛重新聚回焦，继续光明正大地观察着黑羽，没想到甫一抬眼就直接撞上黑羽正满眼笑意地低头注视着他。

“嘛，江户川君，对柠檬派既然这么感兴趣的话，要不要和我学学做法呀？”带点调侃的愉悦的语气。

工藤面上有些挂不住，感觉耳根都烫了起来，他匆匆起身接过黑羽递给他的已经打包好的一袋柠檬派。“今天有点忙，下次吧，走啦。”

望着工藤难得显出慌乱的背影，黑羽忍不住笑出声来，高声嘱咐道：“尽快吃完哟，大侦探~”

工藤远远地应了一声，玻璃大门在他背后自动关上。

黑羽眼底的笑意还没有褪去，垂眼注视着工藤方才坐着的位置，嘴巴开开合合，无声地说：“下次再见啦，搜查官先生。”

走出Blue Sapphire好一段路的工藤无奈地揉了揉脸，手机在此时忽然振动起来。工藤在心底默念了一句“好运”，接起电话。

是圆谷。

“工藤さん，我没事，我现在在特检部（特殊检验部）。根据初步检测，我皮肤上的刺青绝对不是普通的刺青，里面恐怕混杂着别的什么东西。但是这很复杂，还需要一些天的时间才能出检测结果。”

“好，”工藤抬头仰望在风中加速流动的云朵，觉得总算有点好事了，“还有一件事——”

“黑羽快斗，嫌疑消除。”

**\- TBC -**


	4. Chapter 4

04

23区。喰种收容所。

电锯型的库因克钢毫不留情地锯断淌满鲜血的手臂，砸落在一旁的冰冷地面上的胳膊边早已七零八落地散着被生生拔出的尖利指甲。撕心裂肺的尖叫声响彻奎库利亚审讯室。电锯继续挥舞着，未完全长出的断腿又一次被砍下，被电锯巨大的冲击力带着飞到了天花板上，复又重重砸落在地，撞开了方才被挖出的眼珠。飞溅的血雾中，在CCG中以待人和善、待喰种极其残忍著称的“奎库利亚削剪师”木嶋兴奋地舔了舔嘴角，疯魔似地放声大笑，再次举起库因克，这一次的目标是这只喰种的腰部。

工藤和服部站在奎库利亚审讯室的外边等候木嶋。工藤和服部看了一眼审讯室外的实时监控画面，没几秒便关掉了显示器。尽管被审讯的这只喰种作恶多端，猎杀了多名人类，但终究是和人类有着过分相似的外貌的生物，他们见到这般残忍的审讯形式，还是觉得有些于心不忍。审讯室的隔音效果很好，他们听不到里面的动静，但完全能想象得出那血腥的惨状和凄厉的尖叫声。

审讯室的大门打开又自动合上，木嶋笑眯眯地走出来，心情很是愉悦。“哟，工藤上等，服部上等。”

“木嶋准特等，”工藤和服部朝木嶋点头致意，“请问结果如何？”

木嶋仍旧笑着，但眼神瞬间变得锋利起来。“联络本局，马上开作战会议！”

1区。CCG本局。

“四天前服部班跟踪三名喰种并成功将其歼灭，跟踪过程中窃听到本周五在日月餐厅将举行喰种聚会。两天前，工藤班活捉了一名长期在13区活动的A+级喰种，现关押于奎库利亚。一个半小时前，木嶋准特等搜查官从该喰种口中撬出与四天前服部班得到的相同的情报。”

木嶋对作战会议的秘书的情报汇总点了点头，补充道：“喰种聚会的地点是在7区的日月餐厅地下室，今天招待的小可爱说那里很大，” 他口中的‘小可爱’是指方才在奎库利亚审讯室被拷问的喰种，似乎是想起了当时的‘壮景’，他忍不住又笑了笑，随后立即重新严肃起来，“但是CCG目前无法掌握具体的布局，只能到时候随机应变了。聚会的主题是拍卖，据情报部推测，拍卖品恐怕是人类小孩。”

工藤眉头微皱，和服部对视一眼，东京近来频频有报道说幼童失踪，没想到居然是这种原因。

降谷特等搜查官微微抬起下颔，扫视了一遍围坐在会议桌边的这群人，开口道：“那么，这次的作战行动将由木嶋式准特等官、诸伏景光准特等官、工藤新一上等官、服部平次上等官分别指挥各自的作战部队参加。下面进行喰种聚会扫荡行动的大致说明——一，歼灭所有喰种，尤其是主办方；二，解救所有被卷入拍卖会的人类平民，如果歼灭喰种和解救平民冲突，优先拯救平民；三，假设之前以同种手法频频猎杀人类的喰种群体为‘X组织’，这次聚会X组织有很大可能性会参与；四，……”

周五晚。7区。

空气湿度有点大，吸入肺部的空气都带着浓重的潮气。路灯幽幽地发着光，模糊的光晕泛着七彩的边缘，尘埃漂浮着，附着上半透明的灯罩，扑腾的飞蛾不懂疼痛为何物般一遍又一遍撞上灯罩，而后带着残破的翅膀跌落。

临近午夜，埋伏在日月餐厅外的“白鸽”们却无人觉得困倦。今夜一战至关重要，他们尚未知道有多少数量、什么级别的喰种聚集在餐厅地下室中，也不知道有多少无辜的平民幼童被卷入其中，以任人屠戮、玩弄的姿态被摆放上拍卖台供人围观、议价。

行动计划中安排的首发队伍为木嶋班和工藤班，目的是潜入餐厅地下室搅乱聚会，解救平民，并尽可能地歼灭喰种；而诸伏班和服部班则是在餐厅外埋伏，歼灭趁乱逃出的喰种，以及前来增援的喰种。

行动前，情报部根据餐厅一楼和周边建筑的布局，推测出了地下室分为西区和东区两个区，两个区分别是宴会厅和拍卖品存储仓库。

餐厅地面一层无人，木嶋班和工藤班中均是精干的搜查官，没有花费过多的时间就找到了通往地下室的入口。两支队伍在进入地下室入口处分开行动，分别前往西区和东区。

“木嶋班，现已到达地下室西区。发现疑似的仓库的空间，室内传来轻微动静，怀疑是平民。现准备执行作战计划。”

“工藤班，现已到达地下室东区，尚未发现喰种和人类。”

“木嶋班，现到达仓库入口位置，已发现仓库守卫喰种，进入战斗。”

“工藤班，现正通过长廊，尚未发现喰种和人类。”

工藤觉得一路上有点安静得过分了，虽然长廊的墙壁上有新鲜血迹，但并没有发现任何喰种或人类，像是……有埋伏一般。但他们在七拐八绕的迷宫般的东区前行了五分多钟，也一直都没能听到任何除了自己发出的呼吸声和脚步声外的其他声响。

经过一处拐角时，工藤示意所有人停下脚步并屏住呼吸。他隐约听到了一阵微弱的喘息声。

工藤闭上眼侧耳搜寻，再睁眼时已然锁定一方墙面。他伸手去摸索那面墙，轻声下令：“这里有暗门，我进去看看，其他人继续前进。”他望着不远处的分岔处，补充道，“前面的岔路口，光彦带领第一小队走左边，元太带领第二小队走中间，步美带领第三小队走右边。务必遵循任务要求。还有，保护好自己，尽量减少伤亡，你们每一个人都是人类的希望。”

分开行动后，工藤按下银色提箱的开关，转瞬间锋利的长刀便破开墙壁、劈开暗门。摇曳的烛火铺陈开的微弱光亮中，工藤看到正抱着一具分辨不出是人类还是喰种的尸体狼吞虎咽地啃食着的喰种，浑身浴血，尽管没有释出赫子，但赫眼却还是不受控制地大睁着。

……不，好像有点不对劲。工藤举起长刀竖在身前，边观察着那只喰种，边做好随时攻击的准备。那只喰种不太对劲，他的赫眼瞪得几乎从眼眶中迸出，后腰处传来轻微的撕裂声，工藤推测那应当是鳞赫，但没有赫子出现……四处飞溅的应当是他的血，他受了重伤，赫包受到了毁灭性的损伤，必须进食才能得到恢复。

工藤抿住唇，电光火石间，刀刃反射出锃亮的冷光。他身前那只喰种的赫眼不可置信地睁大，脖颈处细不可见的血痕越来越宽，鲜红的血液喷涌而出。干瞪着的双眼再也无法阖上，不知不觉中，他早已身首分离，头颅无力地滚到墙角。

“工藤班，工藤新一，地下室东区长廊第二个拐角处有暗室，喰种已歼灭，鳞赫赫包损毁严重，已无再利用价值。”工藤顿了顿，继续道，“推测在我们之前已有不明身份的人员攻击了这个地方，但时间间隔不会太久。”

借着微弱的烛光，工藤仔细搜寻了一遍这个逼仄的暗室，并无有价值的线索。正当他从暗门出来，重新回到长廊中时，通讯器中传来圆谷急促的声音：“工藤さん，第一小队报告，发现宴会厅，搜查队行踪暴露，准备战斗。”

工藤拎着长刀，飞速往岔路口方向跑去。

“第二和第三小队呢？”他问。

“暂时没有发现。”吉田和小岛异口同声道。

“第二和第三小队尽快搜查到廊道尽头，如果还没有发现，立即返回增援第一小队。我现在也赶过去。”

工藤在分岔口处毫不犹豫地拐向最左侧的廊道。依旧是一路安静，没有喰种或是人类的踪迹，但墙壁上溅满血迹。他蹙眉，究竟是谁在他们之前不久扫荡过这里？

通讯器中传来一阵混乱，嘈杂的喊叫声和硬质物体的撞击声一齐自耳机涌入耳中。通讯器那头，圆谷剧烈地喘息着：“第一小队报告，发现SS级喰种怪盗基德，发生战斗……”嗞嗞的电流声越来越响，盖过了圆谷的声音，而后耳机中瞬间安静下来。

对面的通讯器坏了。工藤心道不妙，CCG的通讯设备一向质量极佳，除非受到极强的撞击，否则不会轻易损毁。宴会厅究竟出了什么事？情况危急，由不得工藤细思，他唯有加快脚下前进的步伐。

前方传来非正常的动静，宴会厅就在不远处。工藤拎着库因克，避开过道地面上七倒八歪的、尚还温热的尸体，一路疾跑前往宴会厅。他的背后，搜查官和喰种的尸体横七竖八地堆叠在一起，鲜血汇成了一汪汪水洼。

飞扬不休的烟尘中，依稀可分辨出早已分崩离析的宴会厅大门昔日的气派。工藤毫不费劲地便进入了厅中。随后，急促的呼吸忽地停滞了几秒。

成堆的尸体与刺目的血泊上，他望见了怪盗基德。

工藤当进入CCG这么久，从最初的搜查官助理一路晋升到现在的上等搜查官，从未见过那样夺目的赫子。

怪盗基德的赫子是羽赫，恣意地舒展着，纯白如天使之翼，锋利的棱角在吊灯的照射下反射着耀眼的光芒。白衣的怪盗半蹲着，从面前模糊的血肉中抬起头，工藤清晰地看到他的喉结滚动了一下。天使的嘴角染上了殷红的血，撒旦睁开了眼。

工藤无意识地锁起了眉头，握紧了手中的库因克。基德站起身来，工藤注意到他面上只戴着单片眼镜，脚边掉落着裂开的灰白色面具，是资料上记载的他之前总是戴着的那副笑脸鬼面。基德垂下眼，低低地笑了一声，工藤却分明听出了透骨的苍凉。

基德轻声叹了口气，尖锐的羽刃齐刷刷地袭向工藤，数目不多，全部被搜查官挥舞着长刀型库因克打开了，碰撞之间，竟有火星迸射。

工藤疑惑地望着方才发动那一波充其量只能算作是玩闹的攻击的SS级喰种。基德又笑了，抬手拿手背拭去了之前进食时残留在嘴角的血迹。

“工藤搜查官，你这么干净的人，不该来这里。”

工藤怔住了，但来不及深入思考，就被左后方墙边的轻唤声牵走了思绪。

“工藤さん，我们来的时候，这里一片混乱，基德和来参加拍卖会的喰种正在交战。他杀了很多喰种，也有很多喰种趁乱跑了出去，但他们战力不强，应该能被地面上的人制住，步美和元太也可能会遇上他们。” 圆谷瘫软着靠坐在墙边，挣扎着汇报情况，“我们歼灭了一部分喰种，在那之后也攻击了基德，但是他没有反击……刚才这里的天花板塌下来了，基德救了我们……是他张开羽赫，救了我们。”工藤闻言诧异地看了一眼面无表情地咀嚼着口中的“食物”的基德，手中依旧紧紧地攥着库因克。被搜查官攻击，却不愿意伤害甚至还保护了搜查官吗？真是个奇怪的喰种呢……但是，不管是什么喰种，本性终究难移——人类于他们而言，都是食物。

工藤双手握住长刀，目视前方。他没有回过头，而是微微偏头对着嘴边的通讯器收音口说道：“KS班现在立即从宴会厅撤离，第一小队剩余战力支援木嶋班，第二和第三小队原路返回地面支援。”

“工藤さん？”圆谷的声音有些颤抖和不情愿。

“你们先走，”工藤缓缓抬起刀，指向眼前正慵懒地翻踢着尸体的基德，那人似乎在等着他给下属下达完命令。工藤唇角微微上扬，“怪盗基德归我了。”

塌方的宴会厅中尘土飞扬，战斗时掀起的气浪裹着碎石块砸上了墙。库因克钢和锋利的赫子一次次地极速撞击在一起，时不时有火星迸射。

工藤的刀锋削断了基德的单片镜的挂坠带，四叶草的图案从长刀的残影中一闪而过，而后没入血肉模糊的尸块中。与此同时，工藤也被数以百千计的羽刃逼得一再后退。迎面袭来的羽刃太多太密了，他几乎是凭着本能挥动长刀机械性地一遍遍将其挡开，但还是不可避免地被狠狠割伤手臂和腿部。他在倒退时被地上堆叠的尸体绊了一下，顺势单手撑地，在空中转了个身，刀尖直指基德的喉咙。突然爆发的羽赫瞬间增大面积，如茧般护住了基德，名为“幸村1/3”的库因克竟然刺不进那面看起来柔软实则坚硬无比的翅膀，反而还被弹开了。羽翼重新舒展开来，基德眯起赫眼，在长刀被弹开的一瞬间，锋利的翅膀边缘整个斩了过来，工藤本能地横过刀挡在身前，谁料库因克钢竟被斩得疯狂振动着，发出一阵近似悲鸣的颤音，而后，断成几截砸落在地，扬起一阵尘灰。

工藤来不及为武器的损毁感到惋惜，调动全身肌肉侧身堪堪躲过赫子的攻击。空翻的那一霎他看到了自己进门时基德正在啃食的那具尸体，脖颈以一种扭曲的姿势被拧断，来不及闭上的赫眼分明昭示着那是个喰种，而基德啃食的是……腰肾处的赫包。

趁着工藤空翻落地时被方才看到的事实震惊到的那一秒空当，基德迅速制住了他，动作快到肉眼几乎看不清。

“你……共喰？”被掐着肩、顶着大腿摁在墙壁上的工藤直直地盯着基德猩红可怖的赫眼，明明大脑早已推理出了答案，却仍像是不甘一般固执地想从那人口中亲耳听到回答。

基德没有回答他的问题，而是自顾自地说着：“工藤搜查官，你还记得我们第一次见面的时候吗？”

工藤不解。但目前长刀已断，而且由于被束缚着完全不能动弹，他现在也无法使用Q巴雷特。他破罐破摔似地想耸耸肩，然而肩关节也被生生地掐住了，疼得仿佛下一秒就会粉碎。许久，他才回答：“……嗯，那时候你没有在看现场。”

基德轻笑了一声，工藤的记忆忽然回溯，那晚他仿佛听见风中传来一声极似的轻笑声。基德挑了挑眉：“虽然这么说很扯，但那时候我看到了凶手……的残影。”

基德凑得很近，说话时呼出的温热的气息拂上工藤的脸颊，他面上不禁有些发烫。他不知该如何作答，忍不住深吸了口气，却惊觉基德血腥味和凛冽感之下纯净清澈的气息似曾相识，但尚未回想起，眼前便覆上一片漆黑。

——是基德捂住了他的眼睛。

基德的低笑声灌入工藤的耳蜗，随之而来的是暧昧的暖风卷上他的耳尖。工藤不懂弯弯绕绕的调情方式，只觉得哪里不太对——无论是时间、场合还是面对面的两人的身份，哪里都不对。他本能地、紧张地闭上了眼。

在工藤愣神的几秒内，眼前轻微的呼吸声消失了。他睁开眼，眼前只有空荡荡的废墟，不见人影。

工藤抬起手掌拍了拍烫得几乎烧起来的脸颊，他不知道自己的手心里有多少脏污，但他知道自己的脸一定红得吓人。

鬼使神差地，他走向那些已经了无生气的喰种尸体，经目测，稍微强些的喰种的赫包都被啃食殆尽。还真像是“大喰”啊……工藤微微屏息，开始琢磨起如若基德真的对他存有杀心的话，自己还能在库因克毁坏的情况下保住命吗？他不知道，或许永远也不会知道，但他已经开始思考，除了基德外，是否还存在着不想与人类为敌的喰种呢？

他垂下眼，一抹银光不经意地映入眼帘，那是……

工藤向前走了两步，弯下腰，从尸块中翻出了一小块三角形挂坠。是基德的四叶草挂坠。

四叶草。一个大胆的想法从脑海中飞速划过，工藤瞬间将其攫获住了。

四叶草。Clover。……Kuroba。

但是，真的有可能吗？就因为这种显而易见的小东西？

**\- TBC -**


	5. Chapter 5

05

之后两天是战后总结和休整时间，工藤一直泡在CCG里，吃睡都在那里，完全没有踏出CCG大门一步，自然也没有去Blue Sapphire。

日月餐厅一战中，CCG并没有发现和Tattoo或是X组织相关的线索，这似乎只是一次单纯的喰种之间的地下拍卖会。尽管没有收获太多线索，但CCG顺利解救了所有被绑架的人类幼童，没有一个孩子不幸受伤或是身亡，接下来的心理疏导工作只需交给甲级精神卫生中心就可以了。而且，CCG收获了许多新赫包，可以用于制作新的库因克。

工藤的长刀型库因克在与基德的对战中彻底损毁，但他也因此对基德的战力有了初步的评估。在战后总结会议中，他说明了当时基德明明可以毫不留情地杀掉工藤班第一小队和库因克损毁后的工藤本人，而实际上却并无杀意的情况，引发了众人的疑惑。之后，工藤从负责8区的诸伏准特等那里得知，基德原先常在8区活动，偶尔在7区和9区出现，他从不猎食搜查官，偶尔会有平民撞见他在进食，但经CCG调查后发现，他吃的都是穷凶极恶的喰种。尽管基德之前从未对搜查官下过杀手，但不代表他以后不会，毕竟，人心尚且会变，更何况是生来就长着杀戮之心的喰种？而且，据推断，基德长期进行共喰，没人知道他是不是已经成为了半赫者乃至赫者，他的危险性很有可能已经高于情报部基于相当不完善的资料而对他评下的“SS”级。

工藤在前往地行甲乙博士的实验室的途中还在想基德的事，直到因为没发现前方有拐角而差点撞上墙时才回过神来。博士的助理刚好从实验室出来，见到以冷静著称的工藤上等搜查官难得出糗的模样，实在是憋不住笑。工藤窘迫地挠了挠脑后的那一撮不安分的头发，一时竟忘了打招呼。年轻的助理姑娘经过一番努力，终于止住了笑，主动和工藤打招呼，并告诉他博士已经为他准备好新的库因克了。工藤道过谢后，拐过弯，敲开了库因克实验室的门。

“工藤上等，好久不见了，上一次你来拿幸村1/3的时候还是二等搜查官呢。”

“博士您原来还记得呐，”工藤抱歉地笑了笑，“对不起，长刀前两天坏了。”

“没什么好道歉的，幸村1/3原本就是B级的库因克，随着你的晋升，你需要与之战斗的喰种只会越来越强，它能陪你走这么久已经非常令我意外了。”博士这么说着，按下了实验台边的某个按钮，台面从中轴线往两边分开，一个透明箱自底部升起，箱中放置着一把黑红色长柄镰刀。“半年前送来实验室的S级喰种的鳞赫赫包做成的，我觉得还挺适合你的。”

工藤走近了些，垂眼俯视着那把死神之镰。拿到更强的、更不易损毁的库因克，就能够歼灭更多的喰种了。但是，他当搜查官的唯一目的难道就是驱逐所有的喰种吗？他渐渐感到有些迷茫了。

日月餐厅一战后的第三天和第四天，工藤都在监视Tattoo，但并没有收获有价值的线索。第五天，他和下属换班，得到半日空闲，本想回家做个扫除，却不知不觉地走到了Blue Sapphire门前。

既然都走到这里来了，那不妨就进去坐坐吧。工藤不由地在心底里鄙视起自己，难不成自己真是被当红甜品店的美食所诱惑了？

现在是非高峰期，黑羽正百无聊赖地坐在吧台前的高脚凳上发呆。听到店门被推开时响起的风铃声，他转过头望向门口，觉得自己的视野里溢满了阳光。明明才几天不见，却像是隔了几个月一样。

“下午好呀，大侦探~”他听到自己的语气活泼得过分，“还是老样子吗？”

“嗯。”工藤在黑羽身旁的高脚凳上坐下。Clover……Kuroba。真的会这么明显吗？但从一开始，工藤就觉得黑羽是喰种。而现在，他愈发觉得黑羽和基德的气息相似，那潜藏在表面的伪装之下的纯净却凛冽的气息……

“好哟！”黑羽跳下椅子，很快便蹿到了吧台里，一边拉开储物柜的门，一边问着和几天前工藤慌不择路地逃离时相似的问题，“喜欢吃柠檬派的话，要不要试着学一下？”

工藤还没来得及回答，就听见扒拉着储物柜的黑羽苦恼地说：“啊明天的食材不够了，但是店员今天和明天都有事请假了……”黑羽忽然灵光一闪，扭头眼巴巴地瞅着工藤，“江户川君今天有空吗，想麻烦你和我一起去采购呢？”

鬼使神差地，工藤答应了下来：“喔，可以的。”

黑羽提早关店了，工藤问起是否要紧时，他兴高采烈地应着“没事的”，神奇地从店门口立着的盆栽后拽出易拉宝，竖在店门口。这个易拉宝工藤之前没见过，不同于平日高峰期时立在店门口的“请勿在门前排队”，而是上书……

——“帅气的店主去约会了！~~~”

工藤的嘴角不受控制地抽了两下，“黑羽君这是早就准备好了吗？”

“欸，原来大侦探之前没有看过这个吗？”正心满意足地欣赏着调整好位置的易拉宝的黑羽诧异地回头看了工藤一眼，“几个月前第一次摆出来的时候，小姑娘们的心都碎了呢~”

“……”

由于隔壁16区最近在施工的缘故，黑羽和店员平常走的从Blue Sapphire通往最近的百货超市的那条路被封了，熟悉周边地形的黑羽略作思索，便领着工藤改道一条偏僻的深巷以抄近道，否则会绕出非常长的一段远路。

但在进入巷子的五分钟后，工藤突然抬手拽住了走在他左前方一个身位的黑羽的袖口。工藤压低声音：“有人跟着。”

“欸？”黑羽愣了一下，微微向右侧偏过头，“侦探君和谁结仇了？”

工藤放缓了脚步，抬起右手捏住了双肩包的肩带。“恐怕还真是仇人。”

“喂喂喂……”黑羽不禁汗颜，小声地碎碎念着，“那我怎么办呀？”

工藤的语气愈发严肃起来，“不要怕，”他彻底停下脚步，身后不远处的跟踪者似乎毫不意外会被他发现，也在原地无所谓地停住。他转身的瞬间扯下了双肩包，跟踪者甚至没能看清背包的拉链是何时被拉开的，便只见得银光一闪，搜查官的手中已然握着库因克钢。“有我在。”工藤毫不犹豫地挡在了黑羽的身前，内心曾有过的所有怀疑在这一刻似乎都不重要了。他是CCG的搜查官工藤新一，他的任务是驱逐喰种、保护平民。

“好啊。”工藤听到身后的黑羽轻松地笑着，这么回答道。

工藤冷冰冰地抬眼，黑红色的长柄镰刀斜指前方。

A+级喰种“老鹰”，A级喰种“蟒蛇”。他见过他们——拍卖会扫荡行动的几天前被工藤班活捉的那名长期在13区活动的A+级喰种“头狼”是他们的大哥。

工藤抿住唇，向前冲去的凌厉的步伐快得令人看不清。死神之镰挥起又落下，与尾赫和甲赫碰撞在一起，震开一阵气浪。

黑羽站在工藤身后，和眼前的搜查官隔着一段不算短的距离。他眯着眼，眼角抽动着，仿佛在经受着不为人知的挣扎。不能出手。他攥紧了拳头。

工藤毫不留情地斩开迎面袭来的尾赫，听得身后传来一阵不小的动静，他心说不妙，正想回头看看黑羽的情况，但甲赫已然裹挟着劲风劈向他。镰刀的长柄堪堪挡住了那一记重击，工藤单手旋转着长柄，镰刀的锋刃破开空气，顺势剐出了尾赫的赫包。他借着冲力一跃而起，鞋底踏上正在逐渐粉碎的残缺的尾赫，挥舞着镰刀砍下了“蟒蛇”的头颅。与此同时，他向后扫腿，鞋跟狠狠击上“老鹰”的颧骨，瞬息之间便转身将其腰斩，并趁喰种还未完成再生之前割断了他的脖颈。

几乎是在确认自己对付的两名喰种死亡的瞬间，工藤便立即转身查看黑羽的状况。但他万万没有想到，黑羽的身边躺着两名喰种，显然已经死亡。

工藤分不出多余的心思把库因克收回银色提箱，就那样拎着镰刀一步一步走向黑羽。黑羽拎着沾血的废弃铁棍，倚靠着巷子的墙壁，脑袋低垂，工藤无法看清他面上的神情。工藤缓缓走近，观察到黑羽的身边已然了无生气的两名喰种分别是被拧断了脖子和砍下了头。黑羽没有受伤，但安静的深巷中他剧烈的喘息声尤为清晰。先前在危急时刻荡然无存的怀疑顷刻间又轰然席卷上工藤的心头。

“他们都是来报复你的吗？”黑羽先于工藤开口，抬头朝眼前面无表情的人勉强地挤出一个笑，脸色格外苍白。

“嗯。”工藤用鼻音应了一声，张了张嘴却什么也说不出来。不管黑羽的身手有多好，都不可能用路边随手捡的、那种材质的废弃铁棍杀死喰种。他若是人类，那么一定有特殊身份，但工藤确信自己从未在CCG中见过黑羽。他的心里其实清楚的，更大的可能性是——黑羽快斗是喰种。

黑羽沉默了一会儿，纤长的眼睫扇起又落下。“啊，真是棘手呢……江户川君你没事吧？”他的眼神关切而诚挚，虽然面色苍白而疲惫但嘴角仍挂着温暖的笑。工藤忽然想起，站在自己面前的这个人是甜品店店主黑羽快斗，女高中生们都说他超甜。是挺甜的……甜得都有些发腻了。工藤冲黑羽点了点头，依旧是面无表情。“我没事，你如果也没事的话，那我们就继续去百货超市吧。”

一直到采购完需要的食材，重新回到店里后，他们都没有再开口和对方搭话，更遑论提起方才于深巷中发生的惊险事件了。

令人心慌的沉默在他们之间愈演愈烈。

黑羽自顾自地放下店内用于防盗的卷帘铁门并锁好，吧台上方天花板处的吸顶灯成了昏暗的店内唯一的光源。

工藤站在靠近店面中心的位置，望着回到吧台后开始忙碌地往储物柜和冰箱里塞食材的黑羽的背影，无声地叹了口气。他终于开口：“刚才……”

“我知道你想问什么。”黑羽打断了他，“但是那种情况下，我不能放着你不管。”黑羽站直身子，兀自脱掉衬衣，从橱柜边拿起一把锋利的水果刀，在手中掂量了几下，刀面在灯下反射出锃亮的光。他转过身，从吧台里走了出来，缓慢但坚定地朝站在原地一动不动的工藤走去。

黑羽走到跟前时，工藤猝不及防地被抓住了手腕，手心中被塞入了刀柄。黑羽苍凉地扯开一个笑，眉眼间却还是满溢着温柔。工藤的潜意识里觉得大事不妙，但还没来得及反应，就被黑羽紧紧握住手往前施力，刀尖直直地往黑羽精瘦的腹部刺去。黑羽的力道之大，工藤觉得自己的手骨几乎都要粉碎。

但粉碎的不是他的手骨。折断的也不是。

锋利的刀尖戳不进黑羽的腹部，不锈钢材质的刀身甚至折断了。

“现在你懂了吗？”黑羽自言自语般低喃道。

工藤垂眼不语，许久，突然开口道：“我能看看你的赫子吗？”

黑羽沉默片刻，应允道：“好。”他抬起头，赫眼爆发，浓墨与猩红吞没了他平日里湛蓝如深海的眼眸。这里的空间不算特别大，他缓缓调动出赫子。

是鳞赫。

和基德的不同。工藤愣愣地想着，不由自主地伸手去触碰黑羽的赫子，表面覆着扎人的鳞片。黑羽完全没料到眼前人会来这么一出，吓得迅速收回了赫子。“干、干嘛啦……”

工藤眨了眨眼，忽然噗嗤一声笑了出来，“黑羽君，你这样好像撒娇喔。”

黑羽懵了一下，瘪着嘴道：“怪谁啦……”

一个搜查官，一个喰种，在这方先前压抑得以至于有些逼仄的空间内和睦相处，两人都默契地避开身份不谈，谁知道以后会发生什么呢……况且，现在他们两人的脑子里都还很乱。

但是，他们实在是太像了。工藤心说。的确，还是“莫须有”的直觉。他突然想到共喰，但他知道此时不能问黑羽关于基德的事情。如果他真是基德，那么以后再难探取到有关基德的情报；如果他不是，那么像基德那种神出鬼没的鬼魅般的喰种，黑羽又如何能知道他的情报？毕竟，他的父母是被喰种残忍杀害的啊……被人类父母养大的话，或许心是向着人类的吧。

工藤忽然意识到，他对喰种的看法改变了。他们和人类一样，有血有肉，有情感，有家人，也想着融入人类中去，也想要过上平静安稳的生活。

他终于问出口：“你平常吃什么？”

“喰种一个月进食一次就够了……有个山崖，经常有人去那里自杀，我吃他们的尸体。”黑羽偏过头，目光下移，盯着瓷砖的缝隙，“对不起，你一定觉得很恶心吧。毕竟，除了我父母，没有人类会喜欢喰种的，尤其是……像你这样的喰种搜查官。我今天看到你的库因克了，很厉害的样子。”

黑羽忽然想起父母和他说，刚把他捡回来的那会儿，他们喂他吃东西，可他吃什么吐什么，只有喝水才不会吐。直到那天凌晨，饿极了的他迷迷糊糊地咬上身旁睡着的父母的胳膊，却因为牙齿还没长齐而没能撕咬下血肉。他们终于意识到，这是个喰种孩子。但他们没有放弃他。

由于母亲在医院工作，她避开同僚，抱歉地把医院停尸间里长期无人认领的尸体偷回家，含着泪切出尸块剁成肉泥，喂给他吃。

后来再长大了一些，他想，自己应当学会做饭。父母工作那么忙，不能老是让他们那么辛苦，回到家后还要准备晚餐，作为孩子，他应当让父母回到家后就可以吃上美味的饭菜。于是周末的时候他就让父母教他做饭，每次尝饭菜的味道时，他总是会忍不住吐出来。他努力了很久，反复地吐，终于能够忍受住那股钻入脾肺的腥臭味，也终于能够做出可口的饭菜。再后来，他为了更好地融入人类社会，学做很多的菜式，也包括学做甜品。其中辛苦或许再也无人能治，毕竟，他是在长期的反复训练中练就的通过舌尖尝到的腥臭味的不同来分辨食物在人类口中究竟是什么味道。

那么多年以前，父母在餐桌前露出的喜悦的笑容成了他这一生中不可磨灭的光明……也成了他心底永远淡不去的痛。

他其实总是会梦见父母死的那一天。

那天的天色有些阴沉，他放学回家，却见到家门前的巷子里有几只喰种在啃食着模糊的血，而那腹部和胸腔几乎被掏空的尸体边上，分明散落着父母的公文包和手提包。他颤抖着双腿走近过去，看见了自己的父母溅满血渍的了无生气的脸……

“小鬼，你也想吃吗？分你一点？”他父亲的右半边脸庞被撕扯了下来，扔进了他的怀中……

那是他第一次真正对别的生物使用赫子。

他喊得嗓子都哑了，哭得再也流不出眼泪。他冷眼看着巷子的墙壁上四溅的血肉和空中仍漂浮着的血雾，心底里激不起一丝涟漪。

“爸爸……妈妈……”他的声音颤抖。可是再也没有人会温柔地笑着回应他了。

他低头看着血泊中倒映出的自己的脸，黢黑又猩红的赫眼中淌下了红色的水液。是血的反光，还是泪呢？他不知道。他只知道，从此以后，他就成了这世间游荡着的孤魂野鬼了。

在那之后的几天，东京下了好大的雪。他站在没膝的雪地中，伸手去接那纷飞的雪花。指尖停驻的雪花很快便融化在了些微的温热中。那时候他绝望地意识到，雪是转瞬即逝的存在，人也是。

工藤察觉到黑羽的走神，伸出手捏了捏他的手心，“我不会说出去的。”

黑羽回过神来，“欸？”

“我认真的。我一定不会向CCG举报你的。”工藤想，就这一次，这辈子就违这一次例吧。或许，人类和喰种真的能有不同的相处方式。

“谢谢你啦，侦探先生~”又恢复了以前那种上扬的愉悦的尾音，“那我就当真啦？”

“要我发誓吗？”工藤挑了挑眉，“如果我说谎，那么——”

黑羽捂住了他的嘴，“我相信你的。我也一直相信着，喰种和人类会有和谐共处的一天。”

“希望如此吧。”

黑羽的眼神飘忽向了远处，“一定会有那么一天的。要活下去啊，江户川君。在那一天之前，千万别被其他喰种杀掉啦。”

“好喔，承你吉言。”工藤轻笑，“呐，我说，你眼中的我，是什么样子的？每块骨骼都看得见吗？”

“没那么夸张啦……但你很好看。”黑羽吐了吐舌头，“有点太漂亮了。”

“喂喂喂……”工藤露出半月眼。

“比如说经常能感受得到你血管里血液的流动，胸腔里心脏的跳动，有时候也能感知到肌肉纹理，很流畅，很……绚丽。”黑羽捏了捏自己的下巴，冲他歪了歪头。

工藤忽然觉得自己有点被这个比自己小的大男孩撩到了。

“闭嘴。”

**\- TBC -**


	6. Chapter 6

06

日月餐厅一战后，虽没有收获太多线索，但Tattoo的嫌疑仍旧无法消除，并且，在工藤班、服部班和情报部针对性的谨慎、深入的调查中，这家店的嫌疑度进一步上升了。

田中湊眯起眼，打了个大大的哈欠。他是吉田带领的第三小队中的搜查官助理，现在正在Tattoo正门两点钟方向的隐蔽处进行监视。今天吉田三等搜查官因病请假，工藤上等搜查官倒也没有让圆谷二等搜查官或小岛三等搜查官来替班，而是自己过来了。每隔半小时，耳机中便会传来三声指关节叩响通讯器外壳的声音，而后是工藤的低声询问，潜伏在各处的监视人员便会同样压低声音回复。

“两点钟方向，一切正常。”说完，田中叩了一下通讯器，以示汇报完毕。

近些天来，他们的监视几乎没有进展。之所以说是“几乎”，是因为他们确实发现了一点线索——从这家店出来的一部分人，似乎都有些不对劲。他们调查了近来去过Tattoo刺青的每个人，发现其中一部分人从店里出来后，走的路都不是平日里经常走的。但线索仅此而已——当搜查官们去乔装套取这些人的话的时候，他们竟都能有理有据地解释清楚。田中想到这里，在心底里无奈地叹了口气。他心里不免动摇起来，这家店真的有问题吗？但这是工藤上等和降谷特等的决定，他们的经验比起自己一个搜查官助理来说自然是更为丰富……

八点钟方向忽然传来一阵轻微的声响，动静不大，若非他天生听力过人，根本不可能注意到。趴在屋顶上的田中转过身，小心翼翼地控制着身体的移动幅度，总算是没有让身下的瓦片发出声响。

田中举目张望，看到一个人正拖着一具不知是死是活的躯体前进——是Tattoo的店员。店员警惕地东张西望，丝毫没有要放缓脚步的迹象。田中略作思忖，便跳下屋顶，跟了上去，左手插在衣袋中盲打着消息发给工藤。

店员在巷子中七拐八绕，直到在一方下水道井盖前停下了脚步。他张开鳞赫，正欲掀开井盖时，忽地蹙眉，转过头，犀利的眼神迅速落至田中的藏身处，年轻的搜查官助理瞬间觉得如芒在背。

被发现了。田中的心脏剧烈地跳动着，Q巴雷特射出枪膛的前一秒，他最后确认了一遍通讯器在正确的频道上。

Q巴雷特与粗壮锋利的鳞赫撞击在一起，巷子的墙壁和地面都被划出了非人力所能留下的深刻痕迹，碎片与火星在空中交织着，舞动出缠绵不休的光带。

“下水……”田中对着通讯器焦急的汇报声戛然而至。他看到自己的动脉血泼墨般在空中划出一道绚丽的弧线，细碎的小血珠在被深巷切割成钢琴线的湛蓝天空上跃动着，奏响猩红的音符。

这就是结束了吗？他用残存的意识愣愣地想道。他想起死在赫子下的搜查官父母，他们浑身浴血，脸色却愈发苍白，他们对他说的最后一句话是：“活下去啊，小湊，一定要驱逐所有的喰种。”可最终，他也走到了这个境地上。如果自己还能多杀一只喰种该有多好？他阖上了眼，世界归于黢黑。

工藤心焦地听着通讯器中传来的战斗声，马不停蹄地赶往田中给他发送的讯息中告知的地点，尽管他现在一定已经不在那里了，但根据通讯器中传来的他最后的声音和之前那条文字讯息的时间差，他应该还离那里不远。

但当工藤在田中汇报的位置一跃而上屋顶时，却望见了十点钟方向的巷子里的一抹纯白。

怪盗基德从血肉模糊的尸体边上站起身来，染血的白手套中捏着一本摊开的搜查官手册。“田中湊，搜查官助理。”他看着手册低声念道，身后不远处却响起另一人冷冰冰的声音：“隶属KS班第三小队。”

基德偏过头，侧目望着拐角处单手握着库因克长柄的工藤，微微点了下头致意：“工藤搜查官。”

工藤面无表情，握着长柄的右手的手腕翻转了一个角度，死神之镰斩裂薄暮时分的长风，锋刃直逼基德的喉咙。但被直指要害的喰种不过是灵巧地下腰避开，而后顺势侧身空翻，在镰刀再次逼近时单手撑地，连续几个翻腾，拉开与搜查官的距离。

“喂喂喂，你听我解释，我过来的时候就已经是这样了。”基德的单片镜挂坠在风中晃荡着，反射着夕阳的余晖，但工藤只觉得有些扎眼。他未作回答，沉默中带着点恼火，双手紧攥着库因克钢再一次冲上前去。

不得已释出的羽刃袭向工藤的面门，被镰刀全数挡下。基德跃上矮墙的顶端，眉头紧锁：“你不信我吗？”

工藤微微掀起眼帘，开口尽是淡漠：“我为什么要信一个喰种？”他赶到这里时，田中湊带着致命的几道割裂伤毫无生气地躺在地上，满墙被羽刃攻击过的痕迹混着尚未干涸的血迹一齐刺得他眼眶生疼。他还记得那个比他小上几岁的大男孩带着双亡的父母的希望，从支部局员助理升入自己的队伍中成为搜查官助理时，尚还稚嫩的脸上充盈着令人动容的坚强与坚定，灼灼的目光中仿佛有燎原之火在燃烧。如今，田中鲜活的脸庞永远定格在向自己汇报未成的那一刻。

经过上次在日月餐厅宴会厅一战，工藤对基德的印象有所改观。但现在，所有些微的好感都在同伴的尸体前烟消云散。

我原以为，你会与别的喰种有所不同，现在看来不过是我太过天真。工藤微微眯起双眼，水墨蓝的眸子怒火中烧，死神之镰的刀刃在飞速翻转中打开了可供赫子自由伸缩的机关。

——我是CCG的搜查官工藤新一，我的任务是驱逐所有喰种。

基德的额发被气浪掀起，单片眼镜的反光中，对面的人无法看清他的神情。他没有再多做解释，薄唇抿成一条锋利的直线，与猩红的赫眼不符的纯白至圣洁的羽翼舒展开来，在血迹斑斑的地面上投下一方不规则的阴影。

羽刃与死神之镰在深巷中无数次碰撞出火星，转瞬即逝的橙红亮光湮没在天幕如火如荼的夕烧之中。

刀刃的机关口处探出了坚硬的鳞赫，浓黑的赫子上覆满了暗红的鳞片。鳞赫凌厉地擦破空气，不断改变攻击的角度，高速旋转着袭向堪堪立于矮墙之上的基德。他正欲翻身躲闪，喰种得天独厚的五感却替他捕捉到了十一点钟方向难以觉察的轻微震颤。通体雪白的羽赫再度张开，尖端在墙上借力，他趁势在空中变换了一个方向，迎面朝工藤撞过来——浑身上下全是破绽。面对喰种瞬间从保守转为张扬的攻势，工藤本能地攥紧长柄，将库因克往前推进。基德躲闪不及——或者说，他这次根本没想要躲闪——硬生生地用右胸挨下了那记重击。锋利的镰刀猛然贯穿基德的整个右胸，甚至连背后的羽赫都被刺穿，深巷中响起令人毛骨悚然的撕裂声，基德的闷哼声混在其中模糊不清。血雾喷薄而出，细碎的血沫同轻盈的尘埃一起在余晖中随着空气的流动而舞动。恍惚间，透过单片眼镜，基德竟看见了斑斓的光晕。

他拥住了工藤。

世界都仿佛寂静下去的那一秒钟，高危喰种拥住了一心想置他于死地的搜查官。

工藤猝不及防地被抱住，下一霎，基德借着从墙上跃下所带来的冲力将搜查官扑倒在地。工藤的双手还紧紧握着长柄，惯性使得贯穿进基德身体的库因克没入得更深了。但他的双肩都被基德压制着，无法动弹，就算晃神间想拔出镰刀也只不过是心有余而力不足，只能越过基德的肩膀看着死神之镰锯齿状的外缘。

但除了刀刃外，基德的羽赫里还插着几根深紫色的鳞赫和棕褐色的尾赫，由于坚硬的羽赫消减了大部分的冲力，外来的鳞赫和尾赫虽然贯穿了基德的身体，但没有进一步伤害到被他禁锢在身下的人。

工藤难以置信地瞪大了双眼。这家伙扑过来难不成是为了……

基德剧烈地咳嗽起来，猛地吐出一口鲜血，尽数砸落在工藤的胸口。他满不在乎地偏过头，右肩关节往前顶，拿右肩处的布料蹭了蹭嘴角，唇边只余一抹惹眼的红。

“抱歉啊，”他眉眼低垂，语气盛满了无尽的温柔，又稍带着点困扰，“弄脏你的衣服了。”

后腰处的赫包随着最后一个音节的落下而爆发，金红相间的鳞赫从皮肤之下破土而出，古树般盘根错节，恣意生长，不容置喙地斩断没入基德后背的赫子后，裹挟着浓烈的杀意狂野地袭向不知何时出现的一群亮着猩红眼瞳的喰种。

工藤看不见基德的背后是怎样激烈的战斗，但他知道，这应当是场单方面的杀戮……他大睁着双眼，越过身上人清瘦但结实的肩膀，愣愣地仰望着飞溅的血沫。偶有几滴血溅上他的脸颊，都被基德轻柔地拭去了，那人指尖的温热渗过手套的布料，扫过皮肤，层层深入神经元，流窜至他的四肢百骸。

可怖的撕裂声和哀绝的喊叫声于夜幕吞噬夕烧的那一刹化作死寂。工藤向来难有强烈感情波动的心里无端地生出了万丈冰原上只有自己一人踽踽独行的愁思。

每个喰种的赫子都不同。工藤心底里的惊诧一波未平一波又起，他看得真真切切——基德方才所使用的分明是黑羽的鳞赫。水泥地的冰冷潮湿透过战斗服，缓缓爬上工藤的后背，他只觉得自己浑身热烫的血液从脊梁骨开始一寸寸地被寒意侵蚀。

如果不是黑羽成了基德的食物的话，那么……

——黑羽快斗就是怪盗基德。

“黑羽……”工藤无意识地低喃。基德却恍若未闻，甚至在一切平息后依旧没有收起鳞赫，金红色的鳞片在远处路灯昏暗的光线下反射着冷冽的光泽。他的赫眼不受控制地倏然瞪大，目眦欲裂。工藤的耳畔响起爬虫蚀骨般窸窸窣窣的摩擦声，他屏息凝神，偏头对上了基德在夜色中泛着荧荧红光的赫眼。

那双凝着万古寒冰的毫无情感波动的红眸中，却满满当当的都是自己。

工藤的视线继续往上……这是怎样一幅美景？这样的画面是真实存在的吗？他脑中一片茫然。

透过基德汗湿成缕的发顶，他看见天使的折翼洒落了半生的光华，血雾与尘埃在模糊的光晕中载歌载舞。金红相间、层叠交错的鳞赫背后，暗紫色的尾赫拔节而起，幽冷的暗光裹挟着崭新的杀意，摒弃拔地倚天之姿，转而俯冲直下，末端的尖刃直指他的眉心。天使薄唇微扬，勾出嗜血的轻笑，犹如撒旦的低语。

人间真的可能存在天使和恶魔的完美结合体吗？可他看得真真切切，那人——不，喰种——就在他的眼前，他们之间只隔着一个小臂的距离。工藤缓缓阖上眼眸。在这样的距离下，挥拳亦或亲吻，都在一念之间。

工藤的第六感疯狂叫嚣着危险的讯号，他试探地唤道：“……基德？”

曾经熟悉的声音如今已传达不进基德的耳道，更遑论接受其中的信息。但工藤预想之中的头骨被破开的声音与疼痛都没有如约而至，沉沉死寂再度压上他的心头。他重新睁开蓝眸，却见基德挑起好看的眉毛，好奇地打量着被自己压在身下的人，眼中全然是陌生与疏离。

基德全然不顾右胸还被库因克贯穿着，兀自俯下身，满不在乎地任由锋刃进一步扩大留在自己身上的血洞。他的鼻尖凑近工藤的肩颈，仿佛即将品尝珍馐美馔般轻嗅了两下。基德呼了口气，温热的吐息拂上修长脖颈上颤动的喉结，恍惚间工藤回想起上次在宴会厅时也是被这人在临走前往耳根暧昧地吹了口气，结果自己被撩得脸红心跳，几乎算得上是大意失荆州。但随之而来的尖锐的疼痛感瞬间拉扯回了他的思绪。

滚烫的血液沿着脖颈的皮肤纹理汩汩地蜿蜒而下，些微的麻痒早已被一千根针齐齐扎下的刺痛湮没——基德一口咬上了他的脖子。

“唔……”工藤难耐地喘了一声，太阳穴突突地跳动着，大脑神经疯狂叫嚣，但他此刻被桎梏得动弹不得。

柔软的嘴唇贴上血管外的皮肤，可这分明是绵里藏针。尖利的牙齿轻而易举地刺破白皙脖颈的鲜嫩肌肤，基德舔了一口甜美的血液，食髓知味似地继续吮吸着。

血……人血……

赫眼外眶可怖的血丝进一步蔓延开来，黑红的纹路几乎爬满了下半张脸，犹如古老的部落图腾，亦或永世不歇的诅咒。

他从未品尝过新鲜的人类血肉的滋味。他生来就是以人类和喰种的死尸为食——进食人类尸体的血肉是为了活下去，而共喰……是为了成为最强的赫者，才能保护好至亲至爱的人，尽管他们早已不在人世。可这人的血……未免太过甜美了……

血血血血血血血血血血血血……

人类人类人类人类人类人类……

人肉人肉人肉人肉人肉人肉……

食物食物食物食物食物食物……

啊……

他的大脑几近超负荷运作，快要无法处理当前过于具有冲击性的信息量，濒临崩溃。最美味的食物就在嘴边，只要再咬下去一点，牙齿再闭合得多一分，珍馐美馔就能进入口腔中。咀嚼，再咀嚼，然后吞咽。新鲜人肉落入胃中的那一刻，就是攀上极乐巅峰之时。那时，从动脉中喷涌而出的红艳的血雨将成为浇灌他的甘霖，肉体的撕裂声和痛苦的呻吟声也将为他奏响赞歌。

但这个人……

“是你和我说的，”工藤拼尽全力调动僵硬的脖颈处的肌肉和神经，被疼痛刺激出的生理性的泪水溢满眼眶，湿漉漉的蓝眸挣扎着与那对宛如杀意的实体化的赫眼对视，“是你要我活下去啊……”

但这个人……

滚烫的血珠忽地从赫眼中落下，砸落在工藤的唇边。工藤下意识地伸舌去舔了一下，满嘴的咸涩。

……这个人，绝对不可以碰——哪怕是我也不可以！

野蛮生长的羽赫、鳞赫、尾赫在微凉的夜中归于无形，猩红赫眼发出的可怖红光渐渐黯淡了下去，纯净的水墨蓝重新镀满了瞳孔。一滴清澈的泪珠顺着脸颊滑落，在瘦削的下巴尖摇摇欲坠，随着基德羸弱却坚定的起身的动作，那滴泪终于坠落，破碎在了工藤雾气朦胧的眼中。

基德捂住疯狂淌血的右胸，在起身后一个趔趄，顺势放松全身肌肉，重重倒在工藤身侧溅满血渍与肉沫的水泥地上。在这一切混乱之后，怪盗的白衣华服早已不复往日的整洁。

工藤随意地抹了抹颈侧四溢的血，无心做简单的止血工作，不稍多时便爬起身来，双腿分立，跨站在基德身体两侧。

搜查官微微俯身，朝喰种伸出手。

基德抬眼，寂寥夜色中，他仿佛看见了新世界。

**\- TBC -**


	7. Chapter 7

07

工藤从未见过基德——或者说是黑羽，尽管自己还未向本人求证——这般虚弱的模样，安静地趴在他的背上，邻家大男孩般乖巧可人。

工藤双手托在基德靠近膝盖的大腿上，身体前倾，掂了掂，把基德的重心尽量落在自己腰间。他内心纠结许久，终于还是忍不住开口问道：“你的赫子……”

“你别说话，我好累了。”基德毫不留情地打断，语气中倒是故意掺了点撒娇的意味。

得，误会了人结果还被人救了，工藤知趣地闭嘴。但随之而来的CCG通讯器的振动声让他不得不抱歉地重新发出声音。

“是我。我来的时候战斗已经结束了，田中殉职了……嗯，这边没有别的异常，我会进行后续调查。”工藤简短地回答通讯器那头的圆谷。基德对于“没有别的异常”这种包庇性说辞饶有兴致地挑起了眉，但也非常配合地没有发出半点声响。

圆谷那边的通话环境非常安静，以至于他的声音有些过分清晰了。“工藤さん，我在特检部，结果出来了。”

工藤呼吸一滞，停下了脚步，他偏过头抱歉地看了基德一眼，得到他“悉听尊便”的眼神示意后轻轻把他放下，扶着他靠坐在墙边，拿袖口替他擦了擦汗。随后，工藤以最快速度从战斗服衣袋夹层中拿出搜查官手册，边抽出笔边答复圆谷：“你说吧，我准备好了。”

“在得到Tattoo的刺青样本后，特检部对其进行了初步的活体检测，但因为我还要参与日月餐厅的拍卖会扫荡行动，所以他们之后从我的皮肤上对刺青进行了采样。

“但皮肤采样的检测分析结果和活体检测的结果不一致。虽然可以检测出Tattoo所使用的色素不同于一般的刺青，但也没有更多有价值的结果了。拍卖会之后，我和您说过的，我基本都在特检部里配合他们进行活体检测。在这期间，元太他们小队去东京别的——应该是普通的刺青店里也刺了青，来特检部一并检测，以进行对比分析。

“活体检测中发现，Tattoo的刺青所用的色素中含有一种未能检测出具体成分的物质，它……能与一定量的Rc细胞共鸣，从某种意义上来说，这也意味着它能与赫子共鸣。

“我们又找来了几具在之前的连环案中无人认领而保留在特检部停尸间的尸体，在经特殊处理后保留下来的他们的脊髓液中发现了同类物质。所以，我们有理由怀疑，这些人在Tattoo刺青的时候被注射了含有这种能与一定量的Rc细胞共鸣的物质的色素或是别的液体。由于其中的具体成分不在CCG的资料库中，我们怀疑，这是某个喰种组织特地研制出来的，而且原始成分很有可能来自于喰种的活体中我们尚未发现的部分。”

圆谷汇报完这些情况，沉思片刻，对工藤说出了自己脑中初成型的一个大胆的想法：“我想，有没有这种可能性，这些刺青能与脊髓液共鸣，从而使人被喰种操控……类似于催眠。”

工藤蹙眉，在手册上写写画画，许久，终于合上手册，重新收入衣袋夹层中。“你让特检部继续全力检测分析，我和你的想法一致，具体结果我会用自己的方式去验证，等我消息。”

“工藤さん？”圆谷的声音疑惑又焦急。在以前的棘手任务中，工藤有时也会对他们说他会用自己的方式去探取情报，那往往意味着他在一段时间内的失联……

“放心吧。另外，接下来24小时不要联系我。”说罢，工藤便切断了通讯器的信号，并重新打开银色提箱，用死神之镰将通讯器彻底粉碎。

工藤的目光再度落至靠坐在墙边的基德身上，他浑身沾满血污，但眼眸始终清澈见底，纯粹得不含一丝杂质。

基德低低地笑了起来，纤长的眼睫轻颤。他自顾自地笑了好一阵子，直到未能痊愈的伤口再度疼了起来，才慢悠悠地开口道：“搜查官先生破坏掉通讯器，是想和我过二人世界吗？”

工藤一口气堵在胸口差点被噎得没喘过来，扔过去一枚半月眼，但还是拿起绷带作势要去查看他的伤口。

“自己的方式，嗯？”基德挑了挑眉，放松身体把重心往背后靠着的墙上挪去。

“我……”工藤正欲开口解释，接下来的话头却在基德忽然严肃起来的神情融在了舌尖。

基德刚放松下去不久的身体再次绷紧，他半眯起眼，目光犀利，被这样的视线上下扫视着，工藤的头皮和脊梁骨都有些发麻。

“工藤搜查官，我可以信任你吗？”他的声音很轻，却又似乎掷地有声。

工藤沉默，意识到自己或许即将触碰到禁忌的东西。

许久，他开口：“可以。”

对基德不知为何血流不止的伤口进行二次处理后，工藤背着他，按照他指的路，在各个监控盲区七拐八绕，前往据基德所说“可以治好我的人那里”。

随着夜色渐深，路灯初亮时昏暗的光线渐渐变得明亮起来。基德就着这暖黄的照明，垂下脑袋，嘴唇凑到工藤颈侧先前被力量暴走的自己咬出的齿痕处，兀自舔了一口。

猝不及防被舔的工藤打了个激灵，耳根都烫了起来。“你干嘛？！”

“嘛，”基德轻笑，“要给你讲情报呢，不能索取点报酬吗？放心吧，这次不会再误伤搜查官先生了。”不等工藤有所反应，他一说完就自顾自地就着未愈合的伤口吮吸了起来，工藤向来不太在意自己的伤口因而没给自己包扎的行径此刻倒是给基德图了许多方便。甘甜的血顺着干涩的喉咙淌入早已饥渴难耐的胃中，略微平息了一直在耳蜗中叫嚣的白噪音。

被喰种吸血也会感到愉悦吗？工藤愣愣地想着，努力让自己忽视脖颈处暧昧又柔软的触感。他以为，只有在古老的吸血鬼的故事中才存在着被吸血也会得到快感的桥段，但此刻，他实在无法逼迫自己忽视从伤口处蔓延至四肢百骸神经末梢的酥麻和温暖。

基德心满意足地舔了舔嘴唇，有意无意地搂紧了正老老实实背着自己的工藤，终于正色道：“就当是作为您大人有大量不计前嫌毫不忌讳地在我面前记录情报还打算救我的报酬……接下来我说的话，请搜查官先生务必牢记在心。”

工藤面上不动声色地“嗯”了一声，心中实则暗道：修饰词也太多了吧。

“最初去Tattoo刺青的人，多半会因为刺青师提到的‘难忍的疼痛感’而选择打所谓‘微量的麻药’。现在你肯定能猜到，那些麻药必然不是真正的麻药，而是一种能与一定量Rc细胞共鸣的特殊液体，我们称之为‘赫子原液’。赫子原液来源于分离型赫子，我想这应该是CCG目前还没见过的赫子吧？据……”基德顿了顿，把差点无意识说出口的人名咽了回去，“据说，分离型赫子和非分离型赫子的成分不太一样。注射‘麻药’和刺青时，顾客的身体内均被注入了赫子原液，相当于双重保障。后来经过Tattoo的测试，发现只要在刺青的色素中加入赫子原液，也能够达到他们的目的。关于这个‘测试’和‘目的’，我之后会细讲。

“赫子原液会进入人类的脊髓液中，由于原液来自于分离型赫子，所以一旦人类被注入赫子原液，就相当于在体内被植入了一小块分离型赫子。那么，通过人体内的这一小块赫子，被采样的喰种——也就是赫子原本的主人——就能够在一定程度上控制人类。比方说，你们一定很疑惑，为什么每个被杀害的人类生前最后都会自主活动至某个监控盲区，原因就在此——他们不是凭自主意志去的，而是被操控的。当然，除了脊髓液中的赫子原液的影响外，还有一定的影响是来自于他们在刺青时被刺青师下的催眠暗示。

“我先前说过，Tattoo一开始给人类注射两次赫子原液，之后经过‘测试’全部改为一次。其实只针对结伴而行的人下手也是种测试。最初，他们选择的是社会关系简单的单人——按我的估计，被喰种猎食的单人太多了，所以CCG没有把单人算入到这一事件中——经测试，操控单人没问题，之后才选择对二人乃至多人同时下手。所有测试都是为了确保喰种利用赫子原液和催眠对人类的操控万无一失。

“至于目的……到目前为止，我对他们实现目的的具体方法还没有头绪，但一定是通过操控某些人类，从而达到摧毁CCG的最终目的。你们CCG的全称是‘喰种对策局’吧，”基德忽地笑了起来，低低的笑声在工藤的耳畔透着说不出的妖异，“只要摧毁了CCG，全东京的人类可不就是任喰种摆布吗？”

工藤的呼吸因为惊诧而滞了一秒，但他立即强迫自己的大脑进行思考。“那些人虽说是被操控着移动到监控盲区，但是又是如何跨越那么远的距离、不被任何监控发现地移动到一些废弃工厂、大厦、公园之类的地方？”

“我原本不太想和你说这个的，但你会问到这个我完全不意外。既然你问起，那我也不想藏着掖着——是通过下水道。”

工藤想起田中死前最后的汇报，现在想来一定是没说完的“下水道”这个词。但是……

工藤蹙额，低声道：“我们之前搜查过下水道，一无所获。”

“还是那个问题——共鸣。这座城市的许多下水道中有Tattoo的喰种挖出的密道，墙壁是由断裂的分离型鳞赫组成的，只有用喰种活体上的鳞赫才能打开密道——也就是说，鳞赫型库因克不行。不过赫子这东西也没那么智能就是了，未必要分离型鳞赫才能与密道的墙壁共鸣，普通的鳞赫也可以，只不过没有无关的喰种知道这个情报罢了。”

工藤稳健前行的脚步停下了，他稍稍偏过头，“如果我没看错的话，你有鳞赫吧？”

“别想了，”基德不容置喙地打断他的话头，“我现在不会带你去看的。正义感和使命感十足的工藤搜查官在线索面前自然是勇往直前、义无反顾，但你要知道，逞强也要看时机，难道你不该先集结CCG的势力，然后再去探查吗？”

“但是……”

“没有什么‘但是’。”基德的声音彻底冷了下来，似乎能把寂寂夜风冻成冰刃。

“你还记得你之前用的那支库因克吗？”

“幸村1/3？”

“原来是叫这个名字。”基德从鼻腔中轻哼出不明意味的一声，“是把好刀。但你别忘了，你的刀可是被我弄断了。工藤，”他没有再刻意拉开距离似地加上“搜查官”这个词，而是叹息般喃喃道，“最好的刀，也会断掉——这是其中一方面。另一方面是我个人的一个私心……我不希望你死。”

世界寂静了，远处的风声似乎也停歇了。工藤张了张嘴，最终什么都没有说，沉默地继续背着基德在深巷中前行。

许久，基德似乎是为了挽救僵下去的气氛，低笑着调侃道：“你逞强的样子真是不可爱呢。”

工藤被这突如其来的撩拨搞得面上有些发烫。“……闭嘴。”

基德继续说：“我原本还有些不确定，因为搜集到的情报零零碎碎的难以串成线，毕竟我们可没有CCG那么庞大的数据库。不过也是多亏了工藤先生的大方分享，我才能结合你们CCG的检测结果，确定下这一系列事件的手法和目的。”

工藤敏锐地注意到基德方才所说的话中提到过好几次“我们”，不禁挑眉：“‘我们’？”

“就像你有同伴一样，我也有同伴。不过这个问题搜查官先生就别刨根问底了成不？之后一定会让你知道的。”基德心说：我现在这副鬼样子怕是要被那群人弄死……这么想着，他放软了语气，像是诱哄一般，“至于现在，就当是保护我吧，你看我伤这么重，嗯？还是说，你不愿意保护我？毕竟你是搜查官，而我是喰种，你们给我的评级……我记得是SS级？”

工藤忍住给基德呼上一耳光的冲动，深吸一口气，沉声道：“我知道了，你给我闭嘴。别用那种哄小孩的语气和我说话。”

早已废弃的江古田公园的后山小径上，经过长期训练而显得在负重前行时不那么粗重的呼吸声几乎消逝在夜风中。

工藤偏头侧目，凝视着基德安静的睡颜，单片镜下纤长的眼睫随着山路的颠簸而轻颤着。这人为什么能这么信任我……工藤怔了会儿，感受着基德无意识地呼在他颈侧的平缓呼吸，无声地叹了口气。“喂，基德，快到了。”最终，他只是干巴巴地说了这么一句话。

“唔……”基德嘟哝了一声，睁开惺忪的睡眼，在看清前方不远处的山间别墅时，略有些迷糊的眼神瞬间变得清明起来，“是你说我可以信任你的，工藤搜查官。”

“对，是我说的，”工藤揽紧了背后背着的人的膝弯，“我绝不会辜负你的信任。”

复古而繁丽的别墅大门在被轻叩数声之后“吧嗒”开启，如昼的灯光映照上夜访者的脸庞。

有着惊艳美貌的妙龄少女开门时的盈盈笑意在看到被人背着的基德时瞬间凝固了，而在看到工藤胸前属于CCG的白鸽标志时，好看的五官都冷了下去。她如刀般锋利的眼神扫视过工藤的脸，而后落至基德讨好般嬉笑着的脸上，眉头紧锁，怒目圆睁：“你怎么把‘白鸽’带过来了？！”

基德没有回应这劈头盖脸的质问，搂着工藤的脖子歪了歪头：“放心吧，这个帅哥可以信任的~”

对于基德这猝不及防、完全在意料之外的解释，正准备开口解释的工藤默默闭上了嘴。他觉得，人类和喰种的脑回路果然还是不一样。

红发少女冷冷地斜睨着基德：“帅不帅我不知道，但他最好和你说的一样值得信任，否则今晚我就让你死在手术台上。”说罢，她便转过身向屋内走去，不打算再理会身后的两人。

基德倒是示意工藤关门落锁并跟上，还一边小声解释道：“她是小泉红子，从医学院毕业以后就一直在这边潜心研究治疗喰种的医疗技术，用你们的话来说，大概就是‘暗中救治喰种的人类医生’。”

工藤“嗯”了一声，没有多言，把基德送到内厅的手术室后，便在小泉的眼刀示意下到前厅等候。但几分钟之后，他便忍不住回到手术室外，靠墙静静站着。

手术室内时不时传来压抑的痛呼声，还有锁链锒铛作响的声音。工藤叹了口气，盯着紧闭的门缝，不由地咬紧了下唇。

工藤脑中混乱的思绪飘忽着，如棉絮般缠绕成团。他想了很多，先不论基德和黑羽是否是同一人——虽然因为独特的鳞赫，这二人基本重合了——之前在针对日月餐厅的行动中，基德救了CCG的人，而之后在采购食材的途中，黑羽又因为救他而暴露了喰种的身份……今天，基德又在被误会杀了他的下属的情况下舍身救他而重伤。

……

星星渐渐稀落，微弱的光芒被黑暗吞噬，黎明即将醒来。

一脸疲惫的小泉先从手术室中出来，白大褂上沾染的血迹和她的发色一样红得惹眼。工藤在门开的那一霎那立即站直了身子，但因腿部长时间未得到放松的休息而打了个趔趄。但他丝毫不在乎，而是焦急地询问：“他怎么样？”

小泉面无表情。“赫包破损；身上多处贯穿伤；力量失控暴走，伤势加重。我比较想知道这是不是您的杰作？”

“我……”工藤垂眼，“我误会他杀了我的同伴，所以攻击了他。但Tattoo的喰种半途攻击了我们，他为了救我，甚至没躲开我的库因克……”

“好了，别说了，”小泉打断道，见他满脸掩饰不住的心焦，她终还是将语气放软了些，“他在进食。”

工藤一愣。他自然是知道喰种的“进食”是什么意思，重伤的喰种要想痊愈，其中必不可少的步骤就是进食。他忽然想起，黑羽曾对他说，自己通常一个月进食一次，以山崖底坠落的自杀者的尸体为食。在来小泉这儿的途中，他听基德说起，除了自己以外，还有许多喰种从不捕食人类，而是以自杀者的尸体果腹。

“既然他信你，那我也没什么好说的了。”小泉凉凉地看了工藤一眼，“但你要知道，我不信你们‘白鸽’会试图和喰种和平共处。”

工藤沉默不语。他自然知道小泉的不信任来自于何处。小泉毋庸置疑是名人类，可却不畏喰种的利爪与威胁，相信喰种的善性，多年如一日地隐居深山，为他们疗伤。但是他呢？他进入CCG这些年似乎被杀戮蒙蔽了双眼，逐渐以“屠尽所有喰种”为己任。他看不见喰种除了猎食人类外的其他方面，只知道有人被喰种弄得家破人亡，却忘了喰种生来就不得不过着一团糟的生活，又有多少喰种被CCG弄得妻离子散。

他理所当然地认为，人类在喰种眼中就和鸡鸭猪牛等家畜之于人类一般，却从未思考过，那些被人类肆意掠夺的家畜是否也想过将人类屠戮殆尽。生存的本质，似乎就是不断地掠夺。家畜不是智慧生物，不能通过言语来表达愤怒，而人类表达愤怒的方式显然不只是简单的言语，而是采用了更粗暴、表面上看起来也更有效的方法——杀戮。但个中原因似乎不仅仅是所谓“来自被掠夺者的反抗”。生为智慧生物的人类自诩为这个星球上的王者，但外表和人类无差、总体上来说机动力更优于人类、同样是智慧生物的喰种大大威胁到了人类的生存……和地位。无数人类一心想要将喰种从这个星球上驱逐殆尽，或许更深层面的也是这个原因吧——人类不允许有其他智慧生物挡在自己的面前。这是种贪婪，也是种自私。这是——植在人类骨血中的劣根性。

工藤低头看着自己颤抖的双手，他数不清自己手上究竟沾染过多少无辜者的鲜血。

他本以为他和基德之间隔着田中湊的生命，但现在他终于后知后觉地意识到，他们之间的隔阂岂止一条生命，分明是无数条无辜又鲜活的生命。能够汇满江河湖海的鲜血翻涌成了他们之间无法丈量的鸿沟。

但是……

喰种不无辜，人类不无辜……在这世上生存着的所有生物，都不无辜！

手术室紧闭的大门再次打开，开门声在这安静的夜里格外突兀。

换了身手术服的基德慵懒地靠在门边，打了个呵欠，随意地冲小泉和工藤抬抬手，权当是打招呼了。这个时候单片镜其实已经遮挡不住什么了，但基德不说，工藤便也不再去提。

工藤想起小泉方才说的进食，难得想主动打破这静得几乎令人窒息的气氛。“你……吃得还好吗？”这话一出口，工藤瞬间便想掐死自己。

基德果不其然“噗嗤”一声笑开了，“大搜查官，您的搭讪技巧还真是与众不同呢？”

工藤抬头对上他笑弯了的眼眸，水墨蓝中一片流光溢彩。他的眼睛真好看。工藤愣愣地想道。

工藤扯下左胸前的白鸽徽章，走上前去郑重地递给基德，后者不明所以地接过，疑惑地瞅着他。

“这个……送给你。虽然你可能不太想要，但我一时间也没别的东西能当信物了。”工藤沉默地凝视着基德清澈的眼眸，半分钟后，缓缓开口，“我发誓，从今往后绝不会用库因克和所谓人类自私的正义将任何无意杀戮的喰种逼至死境。”

“啊、突然之间这样……”基德挠了挠头，难得有些不好意思，“好啦，我知道啦，谢谢你喔。”他把玩着食指和拇指指尖捏着的白鸽徽章，“说起来，你把这个给我了，那你怎么办？”

工藤一愣，他倒是完全没想到基德会问这个，老老实实回答：“我还有很多。”

基德也没想到工藤居然真会这么实诚地回答，也是一愣，两人面面相觑。基德干咳了一声，问：“那你会对很多人发很多誓吗？”但问出这句后，他觉得现在这情况下问这个似乎有些说不出的暧昧。

工藤失笑。他发现了完全不能当作证据的“怪盗基德＝黑羽快斗”的细节——他们在某些特别的时候都会流露出莫名其妙的天真和单纯。工藤挑了挑眉，“那要我再和你发个誓，表明我不会对很多人发很多誓吗？”

“不、不用了！”基德几乎是秒答，他眨了眨眼，后知后觉地想起一件正事，“话说，虽然现在很晚了，但我觉得你该回CCG了。谢谢你送我过来。”

“你……”

“工藤搜查官，这里已经不需要你了。”基德又摆回了那种疏离的态度，“你不用回去组织开会吗？毕竟收获了这么多情报呢。”

“……好。你保重。”工藤知道基德是好意，也清楚当务之急确实是回CCG通知同僚紧急开个战术会议。

工藤走到门口的时候，基德忽然开口：“呐，工藤搜查官，我其实不太想把你们CCG卷入到这种事情里来。凭我们自己也可以解决的，甚至可以减少不必要的伤亡。要是没有遇到我……”

工藤打断他未说完的话，“别把我们CCG想得那么弱。”他顿了顿，继续说，“这才是CCG该做的事。这么长时间以来，我们迷失了最初的目的，一味地驱逐喰种，但事实上，我们的初衷是让人类过上和平的生活。并不是杀死所有喰种才是和平，喰种理应也获得安稳的生活。人和喰种，本可以和谐共处的，一定有什么办法的，比如说科技，但我们人类……之前从来没有考虑过。再说回你提到的那个问题……我们迟早会遇到的，因为你不会死在别人的库因克下。下次再见的时候希望你已经痊愈了。”工藤朝基德笑了笑，用唇语说了声“再见”。

基德垂下眼帘，数秒之后，忽地笑了，无声却格外温柔。那人的眼里有璀璨星河。他如是想道，眉眼弯弯。

小泉款款走到他身后，尖锐地指出：“你催他回CCG，不怕他透露这里的信息吗？你就算不怕，也得想想这个医疗所吧，我这里可是有一大堆研究资料，专门针对喰种的。”

基德唇角勾起一抹浅淡的弧度，“他不会的。”他的视线落在门外遥远的某处，那是工藤离开的方向。

**\- TBC -**


	8. Chapter 8

08

1区。CCG本局。

工藤匆匆赶到本局，搭上电梯来到最高层。此时才刚刚天亮，但他毫不意外降谷特等搜查官已经到办公室开始工作了。他以前一直在心里悄悄吐槽“降谷先生不需要睡眠”，但他此刻非常感激降谷早到晚退的工作习惯。

工藤在汇报中掩去了基德和小泉的踪迹，将昨日到今日得到的所有线索均向降谷阐述了一遍。但降谷自然能发现其中的不对劲之处：“工藤上等，这些资料我了解到了，这将会成为这次事件的重大突破口，但我想请问一下，这种算得上是‘绝密’的情报你究竟是从哪里得到的？”

工藤沉默了两秒，回答道：“……我的线人探入喰种内部得到的可靠消息。”

降谷饶有兴趣地挑了挑眉，但既然工藤一副拒绝回答的模样，出于信任，他便也不再深究。“好，我是非常信任你的，也希望你的线人足够可信。我还有一个问题，刚才你说，只有用喰种活体上的鳞赫才能和密道的墙壁产生共鸣，也就是说鳞赫型库因克不能用，但奎库利亚里的喰种我们也用不了。那么，对于打开密道，你有什么高见吗？”

“我想，我的线人能够解决这个问题。”

“难不成他有鳞赫？”

“……对不起，这个问题我无法回答。”

降谷看似漫不经心地转着钢笔，“我可以信你，我也会尽快开作战会议，把刚才你说的线索告诉大家，毕竟除了你的‘线人’外，我从逻辑上看不出什么问题。但工藤上等，”他缓缓眯起双眼，眼神锐利了起来，“你要知道，凡事给自己留条后路，别把一切都押在你的‘线人’身上，‘他’真的值得你堵上人类的存亡去信任吗？”

工藤掀起眼帘，毫不畏缩地对上降谷凛冽的视线：“尽管在以前的行动中您与和您立场不合的赤井先生处处针锋相对，但降谷先生您当初不也是完全不给自己留退路地去信任出生于‘白日庭’的赤井特等吗？”

降谷被噎了一下，无奈地点了点头，说：“但你可别堵上平民百姓的生命去闹腾。”

“我知道的。”

在工藤的汇报结束之后，CCG最高执行人降谷特等搜查官立即通知CCG全体一等及其以上级别的搜查官在半小时内集合到本局会议大厅。作战会议上，经过搜查官们的商讨，敲定最终之战的时间为五日后，作战目标是攻入15区的Tattoo的店面及其中可能存在的秘密空间，以及24区边缘的Tattoo总基地，并剿灭所有Tattoo组织的喰种。

15区。Blue Sapphire。

自黑羽暴露喰种身份后时隔多日，工藤再一次推开甜品店的大门，熟悉的风铃声清脆悦耳，伴随着干净少年音的活泼的招呼声一同闯入耳内。

“江户川君，好久不见啦～”

工藤挑了挑眉，也不打算捅破那层玻璃纸，按原计划说：“我叫工藤，工藤新一，CCG上等搜查官，带领KS班。”

“欸？”

“没什么，自报家门罢了。”

“这样啊，工藤君，我叫黑羽快斗，请多指教啦～”

工藤微微歪了歪头，垂眼看着趴在吧台桌面上仰着脸直晃晃地瞅着自己的黑羽，亮晶晶的蓝眸中满满当当都是自己，他的心跳忽然空了一拍。

工藤坐上吧台前的高脚凳，也倾身趴在桌面上。“上次说的柠檬派，还教吗？”

黑羽茫然地眨了眨眼。糟糕，这个距离未免有些太近了……不就几天不见嘛，这个搜查官到底怎么回事啦！黑羽从座椅上跳起来，牙齿差点咬到舌头，“教教教教教——！”

工藤瞧着黑羽泛红的耳根，在心底轻笑——啧，你也有今天。

五日后。1区。CCG本局。

华灯初上，CCG的精锐部队在楼下整装待发，即将分头前往15区和24区。但有一群戴着面具的人在他们出发前悄无声息地从旁边房屋的屋顶上一跃而下，降落到他们面前。

——是喰种。

为首的那人身着亚森·罗宾式的华丽西装，一袭白衣在这漆黑的夜里尤为显眼，脸上戴着遮挡住全脸的灰白色的笑脸面具。

“怪盗基德！”“SS级喰种！”搜查官中有人认出了他，瞬间进入战斗状态，按下手提箱的开关，提箱变形成库因克。陆陆续续有人认出了基德身后的喰种的面具，报出代号的声音此起彼伏。“8区的烟斗！”“7区的鸭子！”“13区的便签！”

“CCG的各位晚上好，我们是来和你们合作的。”基德微微躬身，右掌抵上左胸，行了个得体的礼，“今天同我一起来这里的都是想和人类和平共处的喰种。我们可以以性命起誓，我们从未捕食过活生生的人类，一直是以自杀者的尸体为生。”

CCG那侧，站在最前面的降谷唤了声“工藤上等”，工藤应声往他身边走去。

“工藤上等，”降谷又重复了一遍，挑了挑眉，“原来这就是你的‘线人’吗？我还真是没想到。”

听完降谷的话，人群中一阵窃窃私语。但工藤还未回答，基德便抢先一步开口：“‘线人’？”他轻笑，“哟，原来你对他们是这么介绍我的。”

工藤有些尴尬，躲开了基德面具下锋利的视线，转头对降谷说：“他是同伴。”

“那他像你信任他一样信任你吗？”降谷犀利地指出。

工藤不知道该如何作答。他不确定能否告诉降谷，还有CCG的各位，其实是基德先向他迈出艰难的那一步，向几乎是站在对立面上的他伸出信任的橄榄枝。他转头看向站在几步开外的基德，眸中不自觉地流露出了些许犹豫。

基德注意到工藤的视线，但什么也没说，兀自默默地摘下面具，单片眼镜的挂坠在夜风中飘摇。

降谷平静地开口：“怪盗先生，我个人是很欣赏你的。但你应该也知道，人类和喰种的立场向来对立，人类不可能接受以自己为食的猎食者活在触手可及的地方。”

他身后的远处有不知名姓的精锐部队成员大喊道：“对于伤害过我们的人——不，喰种，我们有权不原谅！”

基德没有看向声源处，也没有看向降谷，而是始终如一地和工藤对视着，面上看不出什么情绪波动。“那我呢？”他说，“喰种伤害过我，人类伤害过我。”他顿了顿，再开口时，声线已如叹息一般，“工藤新一，你也是。”他轻飘飘的声音融在了风中。不同种族间为生存而进行的战争似乎永远望不见终结的时刻。

工藤愣了一下，他忽然有点想摘下那人的单片眼镜了，但现在还不是时候。他拎着多数喰种忌惮的银色手提箱，径直往群聚的喰种那边走去。喰种们都显得有些躁动不安。但工藤停在了基德面前不足一步的位置上，忽地松开手，任手提箱砸落在地，发出一声闷响。工藤转过身，面向CCG的众人，毫无顾虑地把后背朝向人类眼中极度危险的喰种们。

“基德，一会儿我有话和你说。”工藤嘴唇翕动，声音极轻。

“欸？”基德不明所以，但工藤没有接话，而是张开双臂，仿佛要护住身后那群戴着面具、看不清面容的喰种一般。

工藤缓缓开口：“我们人类一心想要驱逐喰种，是否真的只是因为他们吃人？”

CCG的精英们对工藤抛出的问题有些摸不着头脑，但也不免思考起答案。工藤班的三支小队的成员也茫然地望着自己的上司，不明白他究竟想说些什么，也不明白为什么如今自己可亲可爱的上司正站在与人类互为对立面的喰种身侧。

工藤停了十几秒，继续说：“人类仗着自己是智慧生物，自诩为地球上的王者，甚至太阳系的王者。我们驱逐喰种的原因，难道没有包括自私和嫉妒的私心吗？嫉妒多数喰种拥有高于人类平民的机动力，自私在……不允许有其他智慧生物和人类同时存在于这个星球上。”

工藤这话一出，举座哗然。许多人不满于这番言论的尖锐，但与此同时，也有很多人被这般一针见血的陈述引起了更深的思考。

工藤班的圆谷、吉田和小岛站到了自己的上司——同时也是导师——的身侧，和他肩并着肩，大胆地把后背留给喰种。

“确实，‘CCG’是‘喰种对策局’，一直以来，我们也都在‘一味地’驱逐喰种。但事实上，我们CCG的初衷是——让人类过上和平的生活，这才是CCG。”工藤往前走了一步，拔高了声音，“并不是说杀光所有的喰种才是和平，人和喰种本可以和谐共处的。我们人类有家人，但喰种也有家人。喰种捕食人类，人类猎杀喰种。我们谁都不无辜，也都不干净。谁都是恶魔，谁都不是恶魔。”

沉默。还是沉默。压抑的气氛在这静谧的夜中持续发酵着，CCG本局大楼下空旷的场地都似乎变得逼仄起来。

但随着时间的流逝，越来越多的CCG成员走向了喰种，把后背朝向他们。

忽然有戴着烟斗面具的喰种走到了人数对比已经非常明显的双方中间的空地上，缓缓摘下面具。面具下赫然是警视总监的儿子白马探的脸。

“我是CCG口中8区的‘烟斗’喰种，也是白马探。或者这么说你们可能更熟悉，家父是警视总监。”

白马的这番话无异于往人群中扔入一颗惊雷，除了震惊于警视厅最高层是喰种外，还因为他这样坦明身份的行径几乎算得上是自杀。但在白马的身后，喰种们纷纷喝起彩来。他们中的一部分是8区受过基德照顾的喰种，另一部分则是由8区的喰种召集至此的、各区同样拒绝捕食人类的、意图与人类和睦相处的喰种。他们摘下面具，抛向空中，各式各样的面具在空中翻转，而后落在地上，发出或清脆或沉闷的声音，一时间恍若奏响了奇妙的乐章。

工藤在这乐章的伴奏下，重新走到降谷面前，唤道：“降谷特等。”

面对毫不意外的催促，降谷轻声笑了笑，垂下眼睫又重新抬起，说：“真是服了你们了，既然大家都是‘丧失者’，那么就一起干吧。至于喰种们的食物问题，不如就交给地行甲乙博士来解决吧。”

15区。Tattoo。

三分之一的CCG精锐部队集结前往Tattoo组织的刺青店。突如其来的夜袭令妄图摧毁CCG的喰种们猝不及防，库因克赫子与原生赫子在并不宽敞的店内混乱地纠缠在一起，四溅的血花中，不断有被割裂、斩断的赫子坠落在地，化作灰烬，也化作这片土地历史的光点。

但因躲藏在阁楼中而在战斗的中后期才被发现的喰种早已在店门被破开的下一秒将消息传回Tattoo本部。

1区。CCG总局。

总控室中目不转睛地盯着监控的搜查官助理突然发现，大楼外各处的监控画面内均从边缘涌现出无法计数的、戴着面具的人——或许，更准确地说，应该是喰种。年轻的搜查官助理惊慌失措，他从未见过这种场面，立即将这个紧急情况通知给留守总局以防不备的服部上等搜查官。

接到消息的服部带领留守总局的CCG成员用最短的时间赶往大楼外，他们讶异地发现，不计其数的、戴着画有刺青般图案的面具的喰种从四面八方蜂拥而至，乌云压城般黑压压的一大片——CCG总局大楼现在完全是被浩浩荡荡的喰种大军包围了。

库因克钢和Q巴雷特一齐攻向面具喰种，暗红铁锈般的浓雾飘散在夜风中，漫天的血花飞舞着坠落在地上，盛放成了满地妖艳的曼珠沙华。但随着战斗的进行，这人间炼狱般的场景愈发地像一场单方面的杀戮——没有CCG的人员伤亡，虽不断有面具喰种倒下，但没有喰种放出赫子，只有库因克赫子在夜色中不断挥动着。

越来越多的面具碎裂，面具下的人目光呆滞，而且——没有赫眼。

面具下的人……究竟是谁？

终于有人趁着攻击的间隙忍不住上前去观察起被打碎面具的敌人，但观察之后那些人无一不是迅速后退，声音颤抖而惊恐：“他们……是人类！”

越来越多的CCG成员停止了攻击，转而挑开面前那些“敌人”的面具。

“我们杀的……”

“是人类吗……”

服部收回库因克钢的赫子，仅余无刃之剑般的长柄。他几个跳跃，重新闯入面具人中，转为挥动库因克钢的长柄将那些面具人打晕。他大声对许多慌乱的CCG成员说道：“虽然从目前的观察来看，他们很可能是人类，但我们现在没法进行检验，所以也不能完全确定。保险起见，我们先将面具人打晕，尽量不要给他们造成多余的伤害。还有，各位务必小心，很有可能有喰种混在其中。”

事已至此，服部不得不感慨，喰种若是不张开赫眼和赫子，该如何用肉眼区分人类和喰种呢？

将杀死面具人改为打晕后，总局的战斗变得顺利起来，很快便结束了。也确实如服部所料，有一些喰种混杂在人类中，但是战力算不得顶尖，都被搜查官们剿灭了。

24区。郊外废弃公馆——Tattoo组织总基地。

工藤和基德在前往24区边缘的途中已经接到服部的消息，了解到Tattoo派出的面具人很有可能是人类。果然，在伪装成废弃公馆的Tattoo总基地外，他们看到了约莫两百个戴着刺青图案的面具的守卫。在CCG和喰种的配合下，很快便突入公馆内。诞生于黑暗中却将注定消融于光明中的战斗如火如荼地展开了。

富丽堂皇的公馆内部在大火中渐次崩塌。视野之中，窗外远处星星点点的灯火在热浪中支离破碎。

某一瞬间，基德解决掉了前方的敌人，收回了羽赫，而工藤恰好后退了几步，和他在轰隆的坍塌声中背靠着背。背脊相贴处的体感温度好似比烈火的炎热还要更胜。

“你知道吗，”工藤一脚踹开被远处的喰种扔过来的尸体，“我喜欢一个人，他是甜品店店主。”

基德愣了一下，大脑趋于宕机，本能地、干巴巴地回答道：“那……挺好的。”

工藤挥舞死神之镰，杀死这个空间内的最后一个敌人，转过身和基德面对面。“我是在问你，你也喜欢我吗？”

基德缄默了一会儿，最终无奈地耸耸肩，在张开羽赫挡开砸落的横梁和天花板碎块的同时冲工藤勾起一抹温柔的笑。

“……嗯。”

工藤安心地和他面对面地站在纯白羽赫的保护罩内，抬手缓缓摘下基德的单片眼镜。没有镜片阻隔的蓝眸中是令人几欲流泪的温柔。

黑羽一如在阳光照耀的甜品店窗边那样，朝他歪着头甜甜地笑：“大搜查官，我是黑羽快斗，余生请多指教啦~”

这次工藤清楚地知道，这人不是满眼都是他，而是满心满眼全是他。

冲天的火光在他们的侧脸上投下明明灭灭的光影。

“工藤，”黑羽还没说完，便被工藤乜了一眼，他立即改口，“新一~”两人都忍不住笑开了。

“呐，新一，我们一起努力好吗？建立一个喰种与人类和睦相处的世界。”

“笨蛋。”

**END**


	9. おまけ

彩蛋：

1.

Q：为什么斗的甜品店叫“Blue Sapphire”？

斗：因为8区的喰种小姑娘说我的眼睛像蓝宝石。

新：……好自恋。

2.

这个AU的怪盗不是真怪盗，不是魔术师，不会神奇变声术，他其实是个——亚森·罗宾的coser……

3.

快新在日月餐厅地下室的宴会厅中以对立的身份正式初遇时，那会儿斗正在吃东西，然后因为吃太多打嗝了，遂：be（？）。另一种可能，他们这时候对上眼了，干柴烈火搞上了，但是因为场地实在不卫生，遂：双死（？）。

4.

斗的羽赫很好用的，比方说——

新：快斗，用羽刃切个生鱼片，我想吃。

斗：……QAQQQ

**終わり**

**Author's Note:**

> *文题“Kissing the Fire/吻火”来自于徐志摩先生。
> 
> 后记：
> 
> 在写这篇文的日子里其实非常忙碌，每天几乎是挤时间来写一会儿文……而在这过程中也第一次经历了被催更，感觉甜蜜而紧张，时常会担忧最终呈现出来的东西会让等待的人失望，因为说实话，这篇文其实也是计划之外的产物，原本打算写的东喰AU是个长篇（之后会写的， ~~大约明年初？~~ 我永远喜欢东喰AU），和这篇几乎是相反的设定，但现在想来，生活中有些计划之外的事情发生也挺好的 ~~，比方说全文的总字数什么的真的太意外了靠是否有一点太多~~ 。
> 
> 不知道在行文过程中有没有表达出来斗子的“基德”这一身份在和新一的相处中逐渐“黑羽快斗化”……有个设定倒是没有刻意去描画，但感觉隐隐可以看出来（？这篇其实是年差，新一会比快斗大两三岁这样……关于文章内容，其他的我也不知道该说些什么（其实是因为现在大脑一片空白，宛如被新酱突然告白的快斗？？），总之非常感谢各位的阅读和等待！（深鞠躬）这篇文真的是有点长，菜鸡老栗已经累die、、、


End file.
